Vacation in Paradise
by pheonixphire
Summary: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead? [SasuSaku][NejiTen][NaruHina][ShikaIno]
1. The Message

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter One

The Message

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Konoha. The sun was shining down on them, and there were no clouds to be seen. Near a red bridge by the forest, three shinobi were waiting for their sensei, who was late, again. The blond genin was dozing off, while his dark haired teammate sat in a tree. The only female member of the group was pacing back and forth, muttering darkly. 

"Yo," said a silver haired jounin, as he suddenly appeared.

"Damn you Kakashi! You're four hours late this time, " screamed the pink haired kunoichi, finally losing it. "May I ask what delayed you this time?" asked Sakura, in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Well, umm,…" started Kakashi.

"What's your excuse this time?" interrupted Sakura, voice dripping venom.

"I uh, I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi, looking around for an escape route.

"Again?" asked Sakura, cracking her knuckles.

"Umm, yes?" replied Kakashi as he slowly backed away.

"Wrong answer!" yelled Sakura, taking out a kunai and several shuriken, with a killing intent in her green eyes.

"Well, do we have a mission to do today?" asked Naruto. He rubbed his eyes, roused by the sound of Sakura yelling. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura with the weapons in her hands and quickly jumped up to stop her. He was stopped by a glare from Sakura. He held up his hands and backed down. She turned her head back to their sensei.

"Well…?" she asked, tapping her foot. She put away the shuriken, but she was still spinning the kunai on her finger.

"Nope, no mission, " replied their sensei, "Just meet me at the Hokage's office at 9 tomorrow." He turned to go, but Sakura grabbed him by his vest.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura, fuming, "I waited for four hours, in this weather, for you to tell me that there's no mission?"

"Sakura, please calm down," sighed a black haired boy, as he dropped down from the tree. Sakura wasn't usually like this. Sakura also shot him glare.

"Yes, there is no mission today," replied Kakashi, struggling in her grip, "now listen to Sasuke and please calm down." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, then, she dropped him, and stalked away, muttering under her breath.

"What wrong with her today?" Kakashi asked his other two students, dusting himself off. Sasuke shrugged, he didn't know either, and walked away to go train.

"If I tell you, will you treat me to ramen?" asked Naruto, secretively.

"Treat you to ramen, YOU?" asked Kakashi, as he pulled out his book to read. (A/N and we all know what that book is) "No."

"Why not?" whined Naruto, with a puppy pout on his face.

"Iruka told me what happened last time he treated you to ramen." Kakashi said simply. He walked away, his face buried in his book. "Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Fine! I won't tell you," shouted Naruto as Kakashi turned around and started to walk away. "Damn, I couldn't trick him into buying me ramen." He said to himself.

"I heard that," Kakashi whispered dangerously, over his shoulder.

"Uh oh," Naruto said, eyes widening. He turned and ran for his life, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Kunai's, shuriken's, and about every sharp pointy object known to man rained down from the sky. 

"Byakugan," Neji whispered as he activated his bloodline limit. He dodged the weapons as best as he could. When the rain of weapons finally stopped, he had acquired several scratches. He scanned the clearing, looking for his sparring partner. He whipped around to find Tenten with a windmill shuriken in each hand.

"You're going down this time, " she yelled, as she began to run toward him with the gigantic shuriken. "You won't win today!"

"Hn," he replied as he threw a kunai at Tenten. It struck her right in her heart. He started to panic. _Oh no, I didn't really hurt her did I? _Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log fell to the ground with a kunai in it. _Replacement. Damnit. _Neji thought, calming down a little and looking around for his sparring partner. Then he felt a sharp metal pressed against his throat.

"Fell for it didn't you?" Tenten asked, "I win." She gasped as someone place a kunai against her throat. The Neji in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I never lose," Neji whispered in her ear as she struggled in his grip. She tried to twist away from his grip, but instead fell when she tripped over his feet. She grabbed for something, and ended up yanking Neji's shirt. Neji fell with her, unable to do anything. He still had a kunai in his grip, though he did not really want to hurt her, so he tired to twist the kunai away from her throat. They ended up in a very awkward position on the ground, their faces extremely close to each others.

"YOSH, THE FIRE OF YOUTH SHALL…" a green clad shinobi looked at his teammates on the ground, "Umm…I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Tenten blushed, and got up, dusting herself off. Neji's face had a light tint of pink as he twisted away from Tenten and sat up, pointedly ignoring his teammates.

"Oh, hi Lee," Tenten greeted, her face still red. She bent to pick up her weapons.

"Hn," said Neji as he put away his kunai. He looked at Tenten; all her weapons had disappeared. _Damnit, I missed it again._ He thought, not for the first time. He could never figure out how Tenten managed to hide her entire armory so quickly.

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted as their teacher appeared.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEIIIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two green wearing shinobi hugged, sobbing in the sunset. It was only 9:30 in the morning. Tenten shook her head and walked over to Neji.

"How do they do that?" she asked Neji, indicating the sunset. He shrugged, he didn't know either.

"YOSH! YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF MINE!" began their sensei, "TODAY THERE IS NO MISSION, HOWEVER, REMEMBER TO MEET ME AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE TOMORROW AT 9. LEE, LET'S GO TRAIN!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEIIIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Again they hugged with that mysterious sunset appearing out of nowhere. Tenten and Neji sweatdropped, and walked away from their sensei and teammate, back to their training grounds.

"I think they're on crack or something," whispered Tenten to Neji. Neji just nodded and continued to walk away from the two hugging, crying shinobi.

"Let's just keep training," Neji said, activating his byakugan.

"Alright," Tenten said as she pulled out her scrolls.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Get up, you lazy ass!" screamed a blond kunoichi, shaking a pineapple headed shinobi. 

"Woman are so troublesome," the said shinobi sighed, as he sat up.

"What did you say, Nara?" asked Ino, glaring at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. Ino continued glaring. Chouji munched his chips loudly.

"Chouji, please stop eating so loudly," said Ino.

"You guys, please stop bickering," sighed Asuma, their sensei. He had just appeared. "There are no missions today, just meet me at the Hokage's office at 9 tomorrow." With that he disappeared. Chouji shrugged and continued to eat his precious chips.

"I wonder why?" asked Ino to no one in particular.

"Troublesome," replied Shikamaru. Chouji looked at the two of them and shrugged.

"I never asked you!" screamed Ino. Shikamaru looked at her and lay down again. She huffed and walked away. Chouji looked his teammates, before continuing his munching.

* * *

Akamaru barked. 

"What is it Akamaru?" asked Kiba, picking Akamaru up. Akamaru barked a response.

"Oh," he said, "Hey Hinata! Shino! Kurenai's here!" Hinata looked up and walked over, as did Shino.

"Ok, there are no missions today, but just remember to meet me at the Hokage's office tomorrow at 9, alright?" said Kurenai. Hinata and Shino nodded.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Kurenai said. She smiled mischievously and left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kiba sighed. He shook his head and walked off with Akamaru. Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. What are the sensei's and the Hokage planning? What is wrong with Sakura? Are Gai and Lee really on crack? Find out next time on Vacation in Paradise…I always wanted to say that. Ah well, enough talking. Please review. Thank you and good night (or evening, morning, or whatever time of day it is). -pheonixphire

* * *


	2. The Discussion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Discussion

* * *

"_Well?" asked Tsunade, from behind her desk. She looked at the four sensei's in front of her. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all stood facing her in a half circle. "How are your teams doing?"_

"_Naruto is as hyper and clueless as always," started Kakashi. "Sasuke is, well Sasuke, although he has been stealing glances at Sakura a lot these days. Hmm, wonder why. Oh and Sakura, well she keeps trying to kill me, for being late."_

"_No wonder, you're always late, Kakashi," Kurenai sighed. "Always."_

"_Not always," Kakashi defended._

"_Well then, name one time you weren't late," Kurenai challenged, arms crossed._

"_I was, uh …well, I, that one time, wait no, uh," Kakashi's voice trailed off as he tried to think of one time he wasn't late, which was difficult since he was always late, always._

"_You are always late, Kakashi," Kurenai said, with a smug expression on her face, "It's a fact of life."_

"_Hey!" Kakashi said, with an offended look on his face._

"_Well, it is," Kurenai said. _

"_Okay, okay, that's enough," interrupted Tsunade, before Kakashi and Kurenai started another yelling contest. "Kurenai, tell me about your team."_

"_Let's see," Kurenai started, ignoring Kakashi and his annoyed expression. "Hinata is getting stronger and she blushes every time she sees Naruto. I think she really likes that Uzumaki boy. Kiba and Shino train and also continue to get stronger. That's all really."_

"_Okay, how about you Asuma?" asked Tsunade after Kurenai finished._

"_Well, let's see here," Asuma pulled out a cigar, and lit it. "Chouji eats his chips, Shikamaru is as lazy as ever, but Ino, well…Ino seems to still be infatuated with the Uchiha, but she spends a lot more time with Shikamaru lately."_

"_Huh, that's interesting," Tsunade looked thoughtful. "How about you Gai? How is your team doing?" _

"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL, TSUNADE," Gai began in a loud voice. "MY TEAM IS DOING GREAT!"_

"_Gai, lower your voice," Tsunade covered her ears. "I'm starting to think you really are on crack or something."_

"_NO, I'M NOT ON CRACK, WELL, NOT EXACTLY," Gai looked slightly paranoid. "ANYWAYSSSSS, LEE IS STILL THE BEST STUDENT I HAVE EVERY HAD!"_

"_I wonder why," Kakashi whispered sarcastically to Asuma. Asuma nodded, and continued to smoke._

"_THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN HIM, I SEE SO MUCH OF MYSELF IN HIM," Gai sniffed as tears started to leak out of his fuzzy browed eyes. He continued to ramble on about Lee and youth._

"_Okay, Gai please, I don't need a biography of your student," Tsunade stated, annoyed. "What about your other students?" _

"_WHO? NEJI AND TENTEN? WELL, THEY'RE GOOD, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS LEE, OF COURSE," Gai started to ramble about Lee again._

"_NO!" Tsunade screamed, extremely annoyed now. "I didn't mean how they were compared to Lee, I meant how are they?"_

"_THEY ARE FINE, THOUGH NEJI ALWAYS SEEMS TO TRAIN WITH TENTEN, I EVEN SAW HIM SMILE AT HER ONCE, IT WAS SCARY. TENTEN ALSO TRAINS WITH NEJI A LOT AND SHE BLUSHED WHEN HE SMILED, THAT WAS EVEN SCARIER, TENTEN DOESN'T BLUSH!" Gai said in one breath. He sucked in another breath and started to talk about his prized student again. The other four looked at him strangely. Kakashi and Kurenai both took a step away from him. Tsunade shook her head and placed her hands to her face. Asuma regarded him with a I-don't-believe-that-you're-not-on-crack look. _

"_LEE IS JUST SO GREAT! HE IS…" Gai rambled on, not noticing the others._

"_Okayyyyy…soooo," Tsunade addressed the other three sensei's. "Your reports have confirmed my thoughts. Your students have all been training hard, right?" The three nodded. "Well, since your teams have been working so hard, we don't have many missions, and love seems to be in the air…" She paused for dramatic effect._

"_Yesss?" asked Kakashi and Asuma prompted._

"_I decided to give your students a month's vacation!" she replied._

"_YAY! wait, what about us?" asked all three sensei's at the same time._

"_What about you?" asked Tsunade, pretending to be clueless._

"_Don't we get a vacation too?" asked Asuma and Kakashi._

"_Shouldn't we get a vacation too?" asked Kurenai at the same time._

"_I suppose…" Tsunade tapped her cheek, pretending to think about it. The sensei's leaned forward, eagerly. "Well…." Tsunade loved to mess with the sensei's. "Maybe…"_

"_Pwetty pwease?" The three asked, with puppy eyes._

"_Hmmm…." Tsunade looked at her fingernails. "Okay." _

"_Yes!" all three said together, throwing their fists up in victory._

"_Tell your teams to meet me here tomorrow at 9," she ordered. "And get Gai out of my office." Gai was still rambling on about Lee._

"_Hey Gai, Lee's looking for you!" Kurenai said._

"_WHAT? WHERE?" Gai looked around wildly, before heading for the door_

"_Don't forget to tell your team to meet me here at 9 tomorrow!" shouted Tsunade as he ran into the door, made a human sized hole, crashed into the hallway wall, turned down the hall, jumped out the window, and dashed down the road and out of sight. She sighed. " Now I have to replace the door, again. You guys are dismissed." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma left.

* * *

_

Tenten woke with a start. She yawned and looked over at her clock, 5:10. _Damn, I'm late for training. Neji's gonna kill me! S_he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on her shirt and pants. She placed her kunai, shuriken, scrolls, and various other weaponry on her body. She rushed out of her room, into the bathroom, fixed herself up, into the kitchen, ate a light breakfast, pulled on her sandals and headband, and rushed out the door. Little did she know, Neji was standing outside, about to knock on her door. She crashed into him and they both tumbled to the ground.

"N-Neji?" Tenten stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Get off me," he panted, struggling to get up. Tenten was on top of him and he was on his side. Their faces were extremely close to each others. Unknown to them, Hinata happened to be passing by. Hinata saw the position her cousin and his teammate were in, she gasped and ran, thinking about what she had just saw. _Neji, and, and Tenten?_ she wondered.

"Sorry," Tenten looked sheepish as she stood up and dusted herself off. Neji jumped up and brushed some dirt off his clothes, a light blush on his face. "What were you doing at my door?"

"You were late," he replied, his face emotionless. _And I was worried,_ he thought.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Tenten looked down, scared. _I'm dead, I just haven't bothered to lie down yet, oh no, oh, no!_

"Let's go train," Neji said. _Why am I blushing?_ He thought. Tenten followed silently. _Why hasn't he killed me yet? And why was he blushing?_ They walked off in silence toward their training grounds to spar. _I wonder if he likes me? _

* * *

Ah well, that's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Much thanks to naash, edakumi-sama, ryuu no me, Marysmary, Saskra, and Flare Pyro for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And in case you didn't know, the beginning (in italics) was a flashback to the day before. And the rookie nine are 14, Gai's team is 15. I just realized, I used italics a lot this time...hmm... Anyways, please review! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. -pheonixphire

* * *


	3. The Gathering

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Gathering

* * *

Hinata was running down the street, thinking. _Oh my gosh! Neji? My cousin Neji? And Tenten? On the ground? On top of each other? _Hinata kept running, thinking about what she had just saw. She accidentally bumped into a warm body. She saw orange, yellow, blue, and black. _Naruto?_

"Oh, s-sorry," Hinata said, blushing.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he helped her up. "Why were you running?"

"I uh, I s-saw s-something," she answered, looking away and blushing even harder.

"What?" Naruto asked, curious.

"N-Neji," Hinata started, literally turning red. "A-and T-Tenten…" Her voice trailed off.

"Neji and Tenten…?" Naruto prompted, even more curious.

"O-on t-the g-ground," Hinata started again. "O-on t-t-top of e-each o-other…"

"Oh no, they weren't you know…" Naruto said, a mischievous look on his face "…doing it? Were they?"

"I-I don't know," Hinata responded truthfully. She looked up to find Naruto gone. She looked around to find a dust trail down the road. She sighed, _now Naruto's gonna tell everyone. And Neji's gonna kill me._ She thought. _Oh, I have to go meet with Kiba and Shino_._ We have to meet Kurenai at the Hokage's office for the meeting._

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba greeted cheerfully. Akamaru barked a greeting.

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her thought, and looked up. Kiba and Shino were standing in front of her. "Oh, hi Kiba, Shino." Kiba smiled and Shino just nodded.

"Hey, Hinata, what's wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked. "He was running down the road screaming 'NEJI AND TENTEN!' "

"O-oh, w-well," Hinata sighed. _I guess I'll have to tell them too. _She recounted what she had seen and her conversation with Naruto.

"Oh…" Kiba got the same mischievous look that Naruto had before he ran off. _I'm gonna get Neji…He shouldn't have tried to beat me up when I asked Hinata out…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba started to laugh aloud.

Akamaru barked at his owner, curious about his behavior.

"…" Shino just stood there staring at his teammates, one bright red and one laughing evilly.

"W-well," Hinata stuttered, _Neji was really gonna kill her now. _"S-shouldn't we be g-getting to the H-Hokage's place? It's a-almost 9."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Huh?" Kiba looked up from his evil laughter. "Oh, yeah, sure, let's go." He walked of toward the Hokage's office, with Shino and Hinata close behind. Kiba started to laugh evilly again. Shino and Hinata sweat dropped. _Neji is REALLY going to kill me now_.

* * *

Tenten pulled out two scrolls, unfurling them as she jumped. "SOSHORYU," she yelled as she twirled the scrolls around her. Weapons of all sorts came flying at Neji. 

"KAITEN," Neji yelled, starting his jutsu to block the rain of weapons from Tenten. Weapons headed toward him from all directions, bounced off and were sent spinning back toward the direction they came from.

"Damn his Kaiten," Tenten said as she dodged her own weapons. She picked up two discarded katana's and jumped down from the tree she was standing in. Neji looked around for Tenten, finding her running at him with two swords in her hands. _Oh shit. _Neji thought as he tried to dodge. Tenten slashed quickly and furiously, the blades of the katana's a blur. Neji dodged quickly, but Tenten was quicker. Finally, one of the blades hit flesh. She grinned, but Neji's arm suddenly turned into wood. _Replacement? _She looked around to find Neji gone. _Damn. _She felt a blade pressed against her neck. _Damn again. _

"I win," Neji whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Again." He smirked.

"Damn," Tenten said, this time aloud. She sighed. Then, she started to pick up her weapons, scattered everywhere around their training area.

"You're getting better," Neji said.

"I know," Tenten smiled, "One day, I'm gonna beat your ass."

"You wish," Neji responded.

"HEY GUYS! ARE YOU READY TO GO? DOES THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU?" Lee literally screamed into Neji's face. Neji glared, and before Lee knew it, he was flying. Into a tree. Face first.

"Don't do that again." Neji whispered dangerously.

"YES!" Lee responded with a salute.

"Okay, that's enough," Tenten had finished putting away her weapons. "Now, let's go before we're late." She walked off.

"Hn," Neji followed.

"YES! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee shouted as he ran toward his teammates.

* * *

Sasuke was walking toward the Hokage's office, with Sakura close behind. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura, who was looking down, did not notice him stop, and ended up bumping into him. They tumbled to the floor, on top of each other. 

"Oh, sorry Sasuke." Sakura apologized after falling on her teammate. "Why'd you stop?" She picked herself up and dusted her dress off. Sasuke stood up, blushing lightly, and pointed. Sakura turned her head in the direction he pointed in. "Okay…"

Naruto was running in circles, clutching his head, screaming at the top of his lungs, "NEJI AND TENTEN, NEJI AND TENTEN!" He ran into poles, trees, and even people, but he paid no heed.

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura said, "Who knows."

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing in front of them. "NEJI AND TENTEN WERE ON THE GROUND ON TOP OF EACH OTHER DOING IT!"

Dead silence. A single cricket chirping in the distance. Five point three seconds later, all the villagers were going wild, screaming. "THE HYUUGA AND THE WEAPONS MISTRESS WERE GOING AT IT!"

"Hehe, oops," Naruto looked sheepish. In the background, the villagers were gossiping like crazy. The news was spreading like wildfire.

"Neji's gonna kill me, huh?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Tenten's gonna kill you too," Sakura added.

"Oh shit," Naruto looked afraid, very afraid.

"We're going to be late for the meeting," Sasuke said. "Let's go."

"Great, then Tsunade can protect me!" Naruto looked happier.

"Doubt it," Sakura said, under her breath.

"I heard that, Sakura," Naruto said, turning around.

"So…?" she asked.

"Soooo…" Naruto started to say.

"Just shut up, dobe," Sasuke inturuppted, hands in his pockets.

"Make me!" Naruto said.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Stupid."

"Jerk."

"Brainless."

"Moron."

"Will you two both just shut up and walk," asked Sakura. "We're gonna be late." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, and followed Sakura as they walked toward the Hokage's office.

"Dumb."

"Ass-hole."

"Clueless."

"Retard."

"YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Sakura yelled, then calmed down slightly, and said in a dangerous voice. "Now walk, _quietly_, to the Hokage's office." She grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's ears and threw them in front of her. She let go and hissed. "Walk." Naruto and Sasuke obeyed.

* * *

Ino was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when she heard knocking. _I wonder who it is. _She dropped the brush and ran downstairs. She skidded to a halt in front of the door and turned the knob. She opened the door to find Chouji munching on his chips and Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets looking bored. 

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"What does it look like?" Shikamaru responded, in a uninterested tone.

Chouji continued to eat.

"It looks like you knocked on my door for no apparent reason," Ino concluded.

"Well, we came to pick you up…" Shikamaru started.

"Aww…that's so sweet," Ino cooed.

Chouji took a few steps back, before continuing to munch on his chips.

"…knowing you were going to take forever getting ready that we'd probably be late," Shikamaru finished. There was a short pause.

"WHAT?" Ino screeched. There was fire in her eyes, and her knuckles were turning white from being in fists. "I do NOT take forever to get ready." She huffed, turned her nose up, crossed her arms, and turned away.

"We were three hours late last time you…" Shikamaru started. He never got to finish. Shikamaru lay on the floor with a red hand shaped slap mark on his face, while Ino stalked away toward the Hokage's office.

"Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru complained, as Chouji helped him up. Chouji went back to eating his chips, Shikamaru sighed, and they both walked to catch up with Ino.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, all the teams were late. At 9, only the sensei's had arrived, well all of them except Kakashi, of course. Kurenai and Asuma were leaning against the wall, Kurenai looking bored and Asuma was smoking. Gai was pacing around the room, talking about his precious Lee. 5 after 9, Kurenai's team arrived. Hinata was blushing, Kiba was laughing evilly, and Shino was talking to his bugs. Akamaru followed behind them, confused at his owner's odd behavior. Kurenai looked bewildered at her team's behavior, well only Kiba's really. Tsunade glanced at Kurenai with a questioning face. Kurenai shrugged. Tsunade sighed; this was going to be a long day. Kiba sat down, apparently whispering evil plans to his dog. Hinata walked over to her sensei and sat down. Shino just stood off to the side, still talking to his bugs. 

"Yes, I know that these humans are weird," he whispered to his bugs.

A few minutes later, Gai's team arrived. Gai looked up to see Lee.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two ran toward each other, that unexplained sunset appearing from nowhere again. Tsunade shook her head and called Shizune.

"Get me some aspirin and a cup of water." She whispered. Shizune nodded. Gai and Lee were in the corner hugging, and sobbing for no apparent reason. Neji and Tenten looked at their teammate and sensei and shrugged, they were used to this type of behavior. They sat down together on the couch, Tenten polishing a kunai, Neji meditating. At 10 after 9, Asuma's team arrived. Ino stalked in, sat in a chair in the corner, and muttered darkly. Shikamaru and Chouji walked in a few minutes later. Asuma saw the slap mark on Shikamaru's face and proceeded to laugh his head off.

"What…happened?" Asuma managed to choke out between laughing fits. Shikamaru glared at him, glanced at Ino, and sat on the couch opposite Neji and Tenten. Chouji sat next to him and continued to stuff his face. A few minutes later, Kakashi's team arrived. Sasuke and Naruto walked in meekly, with a furious Sakura close behind.

"I'm gonna need more aspirin, Shizune," Tsunade muttered. Sakura saw Ino and went to sit next to her, talking quietly with her. Neji gave Sasuke the you-just-got-whipped-by-a-girl look. Sasuke glared, giving Neji the I-am-going-to-murder-you look back. He then leaned against the door; arms crossed, and closed his eyes. Naruto immediately ran over to Tsunade, begging for protection from Neji and Tenten. Tsunade was surprised, and spit water all over Naruto's face. Naruto paused, wiped his face, and proceeded to badger Tsunade for safety.

"Why?" Tsunade asked after drinking the rest of the water.

"I ACCIDENTLY TOLD EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE THAT NEJI AND TENTEN WERE ON THE GROUND ON TOP OF EACH OTHER DOING IT, AND NOW NEJI AND TENTEN ARE GOING TO KILL ME! HELP ME!" Naruto screamed, in desperation, unaware that Neji and Tenten just happened to be right behind him. Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads, knowing that Naruto was unaware that Neji and Tenten were behind him.

"What-did-you-just-say, Na-ru-to?" Tenten asked, turning slowly. Lee and Gai stopped hugging, they knew that Tenten only spoke in syllables when she was mad, like really, really mad.

"Repeat that, Uzumaki," Neji said, dangerously, at the same time. Lee and Gai snapped their head toward Neji; he only spoke in that tone of voice when he was extremely pissed. They hugged each other tighter, looking from Neji to Tenten.

"Uh oh," they said to each other. At the same time, Naruto was sinking lower and lower into the ground.

"Oh shit," he whispered. Neji activated his Byakugan and Tenten pulled out her scrolls.

"Am I late?" Kakashi asked, walking in through the door.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter um, three! YAY! And this time we have a cliffhanger, sort of. Let's see, something my readers ought to know…Sakura and Ino are friends again because they both gave up on Sasuke. More about that in the next few chapters. Well, that's all I can think of, any questions please ask, and I'll answer. Oh, and Sakura acting weird, I'll explain in the next chapter. Well, that's all for now and thanks to all my reviewers. Please read and review, thanks . - pheonixphire

* * *


	4. The Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Meeting

* * *

Kakashi paled when he saw everyone in the room glare at him. 

"I take it that I'm late," he said, sheepishly.

"See, this only proves my point," Kurenai sighed, shaking her head.

"No one asked you Kurenai," Kakashi replied.

"Fact of life," Kurenai scoffed.

"Not your business," Kakashi responded.

"Will you two please stop bickering like little children?" Tsunade asked, taking another sip of water. She looked around her office and sighed, _I guess they really do need a vacation. _Kurenai and Kakashi were off to the side, still bickering. _Just like children._ Shikamaru was holding the slap mark on his face while Asuma tried to hold back his laughs. _Haha, he got slapped. _Chouji munched his chips looking from his sensei to his friend. _Still eating, I see._ Sakura and Ino were off to the side, still muttering darkly. _What are they doing?_ Kiba was whispering evil plans to his dog. _Evil plans, huh? Seems unlike Kiba, well, not really._ Shino was talking to his bugs. _Eww, bugs_. Lee and Gai were still hugging, and yes, with the sunset. _How the heck? That sunset, inside my office, in the morning, just when I thought they couldn't get any weirder. _Hinata was just sitting there, looking scared, and glancing at Neji and Naruto once in a while. _Wonder what she's so scared of._ She took another sip of water. Neji and Tenten were slowly advancing on Naruto. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, your loud mouth has finally got you in some deep shit, well, it isn't the first time_.

"HELP ME, OLD LADY!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade spit the water into his face, startled out of her thoughts.

"AWW, NOT AGAIN," Naruto whined as he wiped his face, backing away from Neji and Tenten.

"Sorry, Naruto, you deserve this," Tsunade said, solemnly. "It was nice knowing you."

"Meep," Naruto whimpered. Neji and Tenten stood near him, evil smirks on their faces.

"HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!" Neji shouted.

"SOSHORYU," Tenten yelled at the same time.

Five seconds later, Naruto was a bruised, bloody heap on the ground near Tsunade's desk. Neji smirked, deactivated his bloodline limit, and sat back down on the couch. Tenten picked up all her weapons and started to clean them.

_Well, that was fast_, Tsunade thought. _Its already 10:00, this meeting was supposed to start an hour ago_.

"Everyone, please listen up, I have something important to tell you," Tsunade said. No one paid any attention to her. "Everyone, listen up!" She said, again, louder. "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" she shouted, still, no one listened. She was starting to get aggrivated. "Shizune, please get my bullhorn," Tsunade whispered to her assistant, a vein pulsing in her forhead. Shizune nodded, and ran off in search of the bullhorn. She came back a few minutes later, clutching a gigantic purple bullhorn.

"It was the only one I could find," Shizune said to the Hokage.

"Hmm, It'll do," Tsunade said, turning the bullhorn on, stood up, and held it up. "ALL YOU IDIOTS NEED TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Tsunade shouted through the bullhorn. Everyone shut up. "Thank you," Tsunade sat, calming down a bit. "Now, is everyone listening?" Everyone nodded. "Very well," Tsunade began. "These last few weeks, we have been observing you, and yesterday, we, your sensei's and I, had a meeting. We discussed your behaviors and attitudes. I know that you have all been working hard these last few weeks, and we do have a mission shortage. Also, from what your sensei's have reported, love seems to be in the air." Tsuande looked at Neji and Tenten, they both blushed and glared. "Well, I've decided to give you and your sensei's a month's vacation on an island." Tsunade finished.

"YES!" Sakura and Ino yelled, high fiving each other. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at them. _Weren't they just brooding a minute ago?_ They thought at they same time. They both sweat dropped. _Girls_.

Hinata looked happier, _Now I can be with Naruto! _She thought.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, blushed and looked away.

Lee looked overjoyed, "VACATION! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Kiba got an eviller look on his face, as he concocted eviler plans. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started to laugh out loud. Everone stared at him, including his dog. He stopped laughing, everyone was looking at him with a WTF? Face, even his own teammates. Yes, even Naruto, he had just woken up.

"Well, okayyy…" Tsunade, who had snapped out of her WTF? face first, started, "You all need to listen up, there are a few more things you need to know." The shinobi all looked at her. "The bus will leave at 10 tomorrow morning to take you to the airport. You're on the plane all the way to the the beach. There isn't an airport on the island, so then you have to take a boat to the island. Okay, that's all, go pack, and don't be late." Tsunade finished. "Dismissed." She sighed, _I can't wait till they're gone!_

The sensei's were the first to leave. Kakashi reading his book, Kurenai glaring at him, and Asuma smoking. Gai left with Lee, no doubt to pack a month's supply of green spandex suits. Ino and Sakura left next, whispering exitedly to each other. Then, Tenten and Hinata left together, talking. The two had become friends when Neji introduced them, his cousin to his teammate. Naruto was running in circles, and eventually out the door. The remaining shinobi looked at him like he was crazy. Kiba left next, laughing under his breath, getting more WTF? looks from the others that were still left. Akamaru barked and followed his owner out the door. Chouji left at a run, he had ran out of chips, with Shikamaru looking surprised, Chouji never ran that fast before. Sasuke left with Neji.

"Uchiha," Neji said.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke responded.

"Hn," they both said at the same time. They walked out the door, glaring at each other.

Shino left after them, quiet as always. Shikamaru watched as everyone left. He sighed, _How troublesome.

* * *

_

Sasuke was walking, hands in his pockets, toward his house, when he heard Sakura talking. He jumped up a tree to listen.

"Bye Ino, see you tomorrow," Sakura called to her firend as she left.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and ran to catch up with Sakura. He tapped her shoulder and Sakura looked around.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura responded. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering," Saskue blushed lightly. _What the hell, why am I blushing? _Sasuke breathed deeply. Sakura had been ignoring him, avoiding him even, ever since he was dragged back to Konoha by Naruto. He also noticed that the smiles he got were nothing compared to the ones other boys got. He sighed, he never thought that he would fall for Sakura. Never. "Sakura, do you still like me?" He blurted out.

"Oh," Sakura looked down.

* * *

_Sakura woke up from the bench near the woods, where Sasuke had left her. She dragged herself home, lonely and sad. She bumped into Ino. _

_"Oh, hey Ino," Sakura said, forcing a smile._

_"What's wrong?" Ino was concerned for her friend, even though, technically, they were rivals._

_"W-well, Sasuke left for Orochimaru," Sakura whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes._

_"That bastard!" Ino was furious that Sasuke would do something like that. "He's worthless, he doesn't deserve your love, Sakura," Ino said kindly to the crying kunoichi. "That's why I gave up on him. I even found someone else! Sakura?" Ino looked at Sakura._

_"Yeah, Ino you're right, he's a bastard," Sakura tried to look happy, "I'm gonna give up on him too! That way, we can be friends again, right?" Ino nodded. Sakura smiled, a real smile this time, "Hey, Ino, who did you find?"_

_"I'm not gonna tell you!"Ino replied. Sakura laughed, she had her best friend back, everything was going to be okay._

_

* * *

_

"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened, huh?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised that Sakura didn't say yes. Sakura recounted the conversation between her and Ino when Sasuke left.

"You gave up on me?" Sasuke repeated, shocked.

"I tried, Sasuke, I really did," Sakura was looking down, her green eyes filled with tears. "I thought that you would never like me back, so I tried to forget about you."

"So you don't like me anymore?" asked Sasuke, quietly.

"No Sasuke, I don't like you anymore…," Sakura started. Sasuke was shocked. He looked down and walked away. "…I love you." Sasuke stopped, surprised at what he had just heard.

"After everyting? Everything I said, everthing I did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke, after everything," Sakura responded. Sasuke walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said, smiling. Sakura smiled back. _It isn't just a childhood crush anymore, it's really love._

"Hey Sakura?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Why were you so moody this week?" He asked.

"I-I-I w-was h-having my p-period," Sakura blushed a bright red.

"Oh," Sasuke said. _I didn't need to know that. I really didn't need to know that._

* * *

YAY! Chapter FOUR! Sorry about the late update, I had school and my computer was being an idiot so yeah,…sorry. Anyways…Hope you liked it. So, now you know why Sakura was so moody and acting all funny, though some of you already guessed. Feel free to ask any questions and please review. Oh, the island that they are going to is some island in the middle of nowhere so it doesn't have a name. (Actually I was to lazy to come up with a name >.>) Yeah, I know the vacation hasn't started yet, but its coming. Okay, enough talking, I need to go write the next chapter (expect updates about once or twice a week) and you need to press the Go button and submit a review. Comments, questions, and creative critisism much appreciated. Thanks a lot. -pheonixphire

* * *


	5. The Bus

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Bus

* * *

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen early the next day, to eat ramen, of course, and to wait for all the guys to arrive. After his sixth bowl, Shikamaru and Chouji arrived. 

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called through a mouth full of ramen. Shikamaru and Chouji walked over and sat down. They ordered some ramen and ate. A few minutes later Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba all arrived.

"Hey!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji all greeted, through full mouths.

Neji and Sasuke looked at them, and glared. Shino just sat down. Kiba sat next to them and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Lee isn't coming," Neji told Naruto, who was still stuffing his face. "He went to see Sakura, again."

"Mum mm mn mh!" Naruto said. Sasuke overheard Neji, and was glaring.

"He went to do what?" he asked viciously.

"He went to see Sakura," Neji repeated, slowly. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I, I uh, none of your business," Sasuke replied, blushing slightly. The two glared at each other.

"OKAY!" Naruto finally said, finishing his twelfth bowl of ramen. "I called all of you here to discuss, uh, discuss, to talk about, um, something."

"What?" Kiba asked, "So you don't know why you called us here?"

"I uh, I forgot…" Naruto replied.

"Great…"Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"Have you all noticed how weird thee girls have been acting?" Naruto asked, suddenly. The various shinobi agreed, some reluctantly, some not so much.

"Hinata has been so odd lately," Kiba said, knowingly.

Shino nodded, acknowledging Kiba's statement.

"Ino too," Chouji said.

"Tenten also, for that matter," Neji added, looking thoughtful.

"Well, so has Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey Sasuke, since you think you know everything…What's wrong with all the girls?" All the boys looked at Sasuke, expectantly. Actually, all of them except Neji, he looked as emotionless as always. Sasuke blushed, knowing what was wrong, after Sakura explained. Well, he wasn't about to tell these idiots. He shook his head and turned away. They all looked disappointed, well except Naruto and Neji. Naruto looked delighted, in fact.

"Welllllllllllll…I knew you didn't know, cause I know, and anything I know you couldn't possibly know, cause I know, and you don't," Naruto said very fast. The other shinobi looked at him like he was crazy. He coughed.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that the girls…" Naruto paused for dramatic effect. The others were hanging on to his every word. Well, except Sasuke, he already knew what was really wrong with the girls. And Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep.

"...the girls are actually aliens from another world that are suffering from the pull of Earth's gravity and the different chemicals in the air and the atmospheric pressure," Naruto said, smiling. The other shinobi looked at him. There was a silence. Then, everyone fell over. Naruto looked disappointed.

"Well, if you don't believe me..." Naruto began.

"We don't" Neji said.

"…then you won't ever know what's wrong with the girls," Naruto finished.

"Yeah, whatever's," and "Shut up, dobe," were heard from the other shinobi. Naruto sulked and went back to eating his thirteenth bowl of ramen. Shikamaru and Chouji proceeded to discuss Ino, as Shino and Kiba did Hinata. Well, really just Kiba, with Shino nodding every once in a while. Neji closed his eyes, apparently meditating, and Sasuke looked at everyone with a bored expression.

"Hey, Uchiha," Neji whispered, turning toward the silent Uchiha.

"What, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, in a bored tone.

"You know what's wrong with the girls, don't you?" Neji asked.

"Uh, no?" Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Yes, you do," Neji stated.

"No, no, no," Sasuke looked flustered.

"Tell me, or else," Neji threatened.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked.

"I know more then you think I know, Uchiha," Neji said, smirking. "We wouldn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands, now would we?"

"Thegirlsarehavingtheirperiodwhichiswhytheyareactingsoweird," Sasuke said very quickly.

"Thank you, Uchiha," Neji smirked again. Sasuke turned away, blushing, this time, a very bright red.

The shinobi continued to talk and eat, or in Shikamaru's case, sleep. At 10:05, Shikamaru's head shot up from his nap. He glanced at his friends, then at the clock, and nearly had a heart attack. _DAMMIT, WE_'_RE LATE! _

"WE'RE LATE!" he yelled at the shinobi. The others looked at him, glanced at their watches/the clock, and all started to panic.

"Oh, shit," and "The girls are going to kill us," rang throughout the room. The seven quickly paid and ran out of the shop at light speed. They shot of toward their houses, picked up their packs, and headed toward the bus stop.

* * *

They meet each other behind some bushes. From behind the bushes, they could see the four fuming kunoichi, their sensei's, Tsunade, and Lee. A very battered and bruised Lee and some scared looking sensei's. 

"What do we do?" Naruto wailed. He and the others looked at Shikamaru. He was the genius after all.

"We should, um, uh, yeah, I got nuthin," Shikamaru said. "It was nice knowing all of you."

The seven took a deep breath and headed toward their five teammates.

The seven glanced up to see dark looks and cracking knuckles.

_Oh shit._ They all thought.

* * *

The following scene had been censored due to its violent and bloody nature.

* * *

Tsunade handed everyone their plane tickets and their boat tickets. 

"Have a good time," she said as she passed the tickets out. Once everyone had their tickets, she waved. "Bye." Then she disappeared.

"I have a feeling she was trying to get rid of us," Kakashi said.

"Yeah…" Asuma agreed. They both shrugged, thinking _whatever. _

Everyone put their luggage away in the trunk and stepped into the bus. The four teams all piled into the large bus. Inside were two sides of seats, with two seats in each row, and four rows of seats on each side. Kakashi and Asuma took the first two seats on the right. Well, actually Kakashi and Kurenai. She refused to sit with Gai. Gai sat across the aisle from them, with Asuma. Sasuke and Sakura sat behind Kakashi and Kurenai, with Ino and Shikamaru behind them, and finally Neji and Tenten behind them. Naruto and Hinata sat across from Sasuke and Sakura. Shino and Kiba were behind them, and Lee and Chouji behind them. Kurenai, Asuma, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee got the aisle seats. Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji got the window seats.

The doors closes behind them, and the driver, an old, shriveled looking old person, who was old, was driving.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Everyone on the bus looked at him. "LET THE SPINGTIME OF YOUTH BURN, BABY!" he screamed.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!" Gai yelled from his seat.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"STOP IT!" Kurenai yelled. Gai and Lee both calmed down, slightly. Gai started doing cool guy poses starting with #1 while Lee started to bounce up and down in his seat.

* * *

The shinobi had been on the bus for about two hours. 

Kurenai looked back, and sweatdropped. _Kids these days,_ she thought. Sasuke was blushing madly with Sakura asleep on his shoulder. _Haha, the Sasuke Uchiha, blushing! _Behind them, Shikamaru was looking uncomfortable, that was probably because of Ino asleep on his lap. _So, he likes Ino, huh?_ In the back, Neji and Tenten were both asleep, heads on each other's shoulders. _Aww, they're so cute together. _On the other side, Naruto was asleep, with his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata was also asleep. _So, Hinata found someone too. _Kiba was asleep, drooling, and Shino was talking to his bugs. _Kiba drools? _Chouji was still eating his chips, and Lee was still bouncing up and down, excitedly in his seat. _Its been two hours, isn't he tired? _She glanced over at Gai, he was on cool pose #578 and still going. Asuma was shaking his head, looking annoyed. Well, annoyed was putting it lightly. She glanced at Kakashi, who was, of course, reading his book.

The bus started to jerk and swerve. A particularly strong jolt woke all the sleeping shinobi. They looked up sleepily, wondering what was wrong. Kurenai looked at the driver, he was slumped over the wheel. _How could he fall asleep? _She got up shakily, the bus was still swerving uncontrollably, and walked up to the driver. She tapped his shoulder. He didn't wake up.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD!" she screamed. Kurenai fainted, falling toward the floor, but Asuma caught her. The shinobi on the bus started to panic. Sakura grabbed Sasuke, as Ino did Shikamaru. Tenten unconsciously gripped Neji's hand in a death grip. Naruto and Hinata grabbed each other at the same time. Kiba clutched Akamaru tightly. Kakashi stood up, walked over and inspected the driver.

"He's just sleeping," he said. He looked at the rest of the bus, and sweat dropped. Asuma was fanning an unconscious Kurenai, Sakura and Ino were clutching Sasuke and Shikamaru, respectively, Neji's arm was turning white from Tenten's death grip, Hinata and Naruto were hugging each other tightly, Kiba was squeezing Akamaru to death, Lee was yelling at Gai to save them, and Gai was yelling back about how he would save them. At the same time, the bus was jolting and swerving like crazy. Kakashi sighed, _And they call themselves shinobi. _He scoffed.

He pulled the driver out of the seat, placed him on his seat, and took the drivers seat. He pulled the bus back onto the road, they had been off the road for quite some time now, and drove toward the airport. After five minutes of Kakashi driving, the shinobi had finally calmed down.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. 

"Hm?" Sakura asked, eyes still closed, still gripping Sasuke's shirt.

"Can you let go, please?" Sasuke tried to pry Sakura's fingers off of his shirt.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura removed her hands.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, smiling. Sakura smiled back.

* * *

"Um, Ino?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Yeah?" Ino answered.

"Please let go," Shikamaru said.

"Kay," Ino let go. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru said.

* * *

"Tenten?" Neji asked. 

"What?" Tenten asked, quietly.

"I can't feel my hand," Neji said.

"What?…, Oh, Neji! I'm sorry," Tenten said. She looked at his hand, it was slightly blue. She let go quickly.

"It's okay," Neji said, grateful to have his hand back.

* * *

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Hinata?" Naruto answered.

"I-I think it's o-okay now," Hinata said. Naruto opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I knew it was okay all along," he said, breaking their hug. "I wasn't scared for a second!" Hinata blushed and giggled, softly. "You believe me, right Hinata?" Hinata just kept giggling. Naruto grinned.

* * *

Akamaru whimpered. "Huh?" Kiba looked around. "Oh, sorry Akamaru." He released his dog. 

Akamaru barked at his owner.

"I said I was sorry!" Kiba protested.

* * *

The shinobi arrived at the Konoha airport twenty minutes later. Everyone filed out of the bus, got their luggage and headed toward the doors of the airport.

* * *

Yay! Chapter FIVE! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Okay, some notes. One, I know they aren't at the island yet. Two, they will be on the island by the end of the next chapter. Three, yes, the driver is not dead, he just fell asleep cause he's really old, as I mentioned. Four, no, the girls are not aliens from another world that are suffering from the pull of Earth's gravity and the different chemicals in the air and the atmospheric pressure. And...I would like to know, who do you want Kurenai with, Kakashi or Asuma? Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK! Okay… hmmmm … anything else, oh yeah! REVIEW! Thankies. -pheonixphire

* * *


	6. The Plane

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Plane

* * *

The shinobi arrived at the front doors of the Konoha Airport. Kakashi pushed open the door and the ninjas filed inside. 

"Finally!" Sakura sighed. She dragged her luggage inside. Many of the others nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, I thought that we would never get off that damn bus!" Ino said. She slung her carry-on bag onto her shoulder and dragged her three suitcases inside. The rest of the ninja followed after the two kunoichi. Kakashi walked up to the person behind the counter. He handed him the ticket.The person looked at it.

"Gate 10G, to the left," he said, with a bored expression on his face, pointing. He handed the ticket back to Kakashi.

"Let's go," Kakashi called to the shinobi. They nodded and followed. They walked through the lanes and proceeded up the elevator. They arrived at the metal detectors.

"Oh shit," Tenten said, while Neji and Lee got the oh-shit look on their faces.

"What?" Kurenai asked them. "Oh, right." Kurenai said, understanding. _Great, we just HAD to have a WEAPONS mistress with us._

"Hey, what time is it?" Tenten asked the person behind the metal detectors.

"Uh, its 2:05, why?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"This might take a while," Tenten responded. She proceeded to remove all the weapons from her pouches, holsters, and scrolls. They pile continued to grow, as the other shinobi looked on. Some of them sweatdropped (the sensei's, Neji, Lee), some proceeded to laugh their heads off (Kiba and Naruto), some fell asleep (Shikamaru), some stared with wide eyed fascination (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and everyone else in the airport), some continued eating (Chouji), and some just ignored it (Shino, Sasuke).

* * *

By the time Tenten was done, the pile was over three feet tall, some spilled over the edges to the floor, and everyone was asleep. Tenten looked around and sweat dropped, and started to poke everyone. Neji was the first to wake up. 

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tenten responded, poking the guy behind the metal detectors.

'Hey, I'm done," she called.

"Huh? Oh, okay, please step through," he replied, sleepily.

Tenten stepped through. All was quiet for a few seconds, until the blaring metal detector went off. The sound awoke all of the sleeping shinobi.

"Oh, oops, forgot some," Tenten looked sheepish. "Sorry, guys." She started to reach for the weapons hidden in her sandals. After she pulled those out, she went to her gloves.

"IT'S OKAY, JUST GO AHEAD," the guy operating the metal detectors said, well screamed really.

"Okay," Tenten said, she leaned over to pick up her weapons. In the blink of an eye, they were all gone. The shinobi and the person looked up to see Tenten putting away the last kunai. The others started to take out their weapons.

"JUST GO, THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN LINE, IT'S ALREADY 2:55!" the person screamed again when he saw the others taking out weapons. The line behind them was huge.

The shinobi jumped over the metal detector, one by one. The guy behind them sighed, muttering something that sounded vaguely like "Damn, those ninjas and their weapons." They met up with Tenten and all proceeded to the gates.

"What gate was it?" Kurenai asked.

"Uh, 10G, I think," Asuma replied.

"Great…" Kurenai said, sarcastically. "It just had to be 10G, huh?"

"So, 10G, big deal," Kakashi said.

"It wouldn't be a big deal if we weren't only at gate 1B!" Kurenai snorted.

"Oh," Kakashi said, realizing what Kurenai meant. "Tsunade did this on purpose, didn't she?" He said, annoyed.

The shinobi all groaned, and wearily continued walking.

* * *

At around 3:30, the four teams finally arrived at gate 10G. 

"FINALLY!" Ino and Sakura screamed at the same time, collapsing into chairs.

"When does the plane leave?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, 7:30," Kakashi responded.

"What did you say?" all the shinobi turned their heads toward Kakashi, with evil glints in their eyes.

"7:30!" Ino and Sakura screamed. "That's like four hours!" They cracked their knuckles and walked slowly toward Kakashi.

"Shit," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, please restrain your girlfriends."

Sakura and Ino paled and turned around, while Sasuke and Shikamaru obtained light blushes. The four found seats and sat down. The others followed.

_I knew it would get them! _Kakashi thought.

* * *

At 7: 30, the flight attendant announced that they would be boarding. All the ninja scrambled to get onto the plane and grab some seats. They were surprised to find no other passengers on the plane. _The old lady is good for something after all. _Kakashi thought. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all found seats together. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji all sat together, far away from the girls. The sensei's sat in between the girls and the boys. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane with be taking off in five minutes," the captain's voice blared from the intercom.

The plane started to roll forward, gaining speed. Soon, the plane lifted up from the ground and leveled out. The plane started to fly smoothly.

* * *

"So, you and Sakura, huh, Uchiha?" Neji asked Sasuke. He huffed and looked away, a blush creeping onto his face. 

"None of your business, Hyuuga" Sasuke said.

"Pff, none of my business, from what I heard, you two are practically engaged," Neji said.

"What? She isn't even my girlfriend yet," Sasuke said.

"Well, she's obviously not just a friend to you," Neji replied.

"So, we're more then friends," Sasuke said. "I see you and Tenten aren't just friends, either," he added.

"No, Tenten is just a friend," Neji said, calmly. Sasuke, however, could see a light tint of pink cover the Hyuuga's pale face.

"What were you and Tenten doing on top of each other then? You know, 'doing it'?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Neji fumed.

"Well, Naruto did scream it to practically the entire village," Sasuke smirked. "And during the meeting with the Hokage."

"Well, we weren't doing anything, for your information," Neji said, haughtily.

"Oh, really," Sasuke said, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, really," Neji replied.

"Then why were you on top of her?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about? She was on top of me," Neji said, correcting the Uchiha.

"Who knew the great Hyuuga Neji would allow a girl to dominate him," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"WE WERN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Neji screamed, losing it. He heard Tenten scream the same thing from across the plane. All of the shinobi in the plane turned to look at him. He glared. They turned away to look at Tenten. She glared at them, also.

"Sure," Sasuke said, turning away. "Of course you weren't."

"Bastard," Neji muttered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I said BASTARD, Uchiha," Neji replied. "You want me to spell that for you?"

"Let me spell something for you, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, "S-H-U-T U-P!" They glared at each other, huffed, and turned away.

* * *

"Hey, Tenten, you and Neji were going at it?" Ino asked, remembering Naruto screaming about it during the meeting. 

"W-what?" Tenten asked, blushing furiously.

"You know, when Naruto screamed it in the middle of the meeting," Ino reminded her.

"Yeah, who knew you two were together," Sakura said.

"We weren't…" Tenten tried to say. The two kunoichi were oblivious to her protests.

"Really, I didn't think he liked anyone," Ino added.

"B-but," Tenten started.

"You two going at it," Sakura said.

"I doubt Neji even knows how to," Ino added.

"WE WERN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Tenten screamed at the two kunoichi. Oddly, they heard Neji scream the same thing at the other end of the plane. The others on the plane looked at them after being glared at by Neji. Tenten glared at them and they turned away.

"You two really were made for each other," Ino said after a moment.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked, trying to divert their attention away from her and Neji.

"What? Sakura you don't mean you…" Ino started.

"We talked after the meeting, he knows I still like, love him," Sakura told Ino. "I think he likes me too." Ino smiled, she was happy for her friend.

"I never did think he would even like me, I only fought over him because you were. But after he left…." Ino said quietly, her voice trailing off.

"Let's just forget about it," Sakura said, "We're friends now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Ino said. Sakura smiled. "Hey Hinata, I think Naruto likes you," she called in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Asuma turned to Shikamaru, remembering what Kakashi said. 

"You and Ino, huh?" he asked, only to find Shikamaru asleep. "Damn."

* * *

Naruto was snoring. Kiba glared at him. 

"The idiot, how could Hinata like him?" Kiba asked Shino. Akamaru barked. Shino shrugged and went back to talking with his bugs.

"Hinata doesn't deserve someone like you," Kiba muttered, angrily.

* * *

Hinata blushed at Ino's comment. 

"W-why do y-you say t-that?" Hinata asked.

"He was talking about you during training a few weeks ago," Sakura answered.

"W-what did h-he say?" Hinata asked.

"Things about how cute you were, how nice, and wondering whether you liked him or not," Sakura said.

"H-he doesn't k-know?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"As if, he's too dense," Ino said.

"He likes you though," Sakura said.

"Hey, I think Kiba likes her too," Tenten said, poking her head up from her seat.

"O-oh," Hinata whispered.

"Both of them, huh?" Ino asked.

"Looks like it," Sakura said.

* * *

After an hour's ride, the captain's voice came on again. "Attention, passengers, the plane will be landing soon. Please prepare yourselves and make sure your seatbelts are fastened," the captain said over the intercom. 

"YES!" Sakura and Ino yelled, "WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

The plane began its decent. After about ten minutes, the plane landed on the runway. The plane drove around the airport and finally came to a halt.

"Thank you for choosing Konoha Airlines, please exit to your left," the captain said.

The shinobi unbuckled their seat belts and stretched their legs. They got their luggage and walked out of the door and down the lane. They exited the airport and walked down the street.

"Now what?" Kurenai asked, looking around.

"Now, we find the boat," Kakashi responded.

* * *

YAY! Chapter SIX! Woooooo! Okay, feel free to ask any questions. I still haven't decided whether Kurenai should be with Asuma or Kakashi. It's up to you guys. So, yeah…REVIEW! Comments and creative criticism much appreciated. Also, if you have any ideas for things to happen when they are on vacation, please feel free to suggest something. I can't guarantee anything, but if it's a good idea, I'll be sure to include it. And a BIG thanks to all those who reviewed my first few chapters! YOU GUYS ROCK! -pheonixphire

* * *


	7. The Boat

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in ****Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Boat

* * *

"Find the boat?" Kurenai repeated, "Where are we supposed to find a boat? There's no water here! Or a boat for that matter!" 

"Um, Kurenai, look behind you," Kakashi whispered, pointing.

"Oh, HEY! I FOUND THE BOAT!" Kurenai yelled to the other shinobi. Asuma and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I think Gai's influencing her," Kakashi whispered to Asuma. Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Okay, come on, let's go," Kurenai shouted at the ninja. Everyone looked at her, then at Gai, shrugged, picked up their luggage, and walked toward the boat.

"IT'S HUGE!" Ino and Sakura yelled, when they saw the boat they were taking. It was a giant, white cruise ship with twin masts. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Lee said, loudly, "LIKE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"OF COURSE, LEE!" Gai said, just as loud.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Again, that unexplainable sunset, hugging, and sobbing. All of the others sweat dropped.

"Excuse me, do you know those two?" a person asked Kakashi.

"Nope, never seen them in my life," Kakashi responded. The person shrugged, took a few pictures, and walked away. "Hey, everyone, let's get going, the boat's about to leave." Kakashi yelled to the others.

All of the shinobi, excluding Lee and Gai, boarded the ship and handed over their tickets.

"HEY!" Tenten yelled to her teammate and sensei, "We're leaving, get up here!"

The two green clad ninja looked at her, broke their hug, and proceeded to board the ship. They were about to step on board when the ship started to move. Their feet slipped off the deck and for a few seconds, they stood on thin air.

"NOOOOO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Lee yelled, flailing.

" DON'T WORRY, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PROTECT US!" Gai shouted. Suddenly, they were suspended from mid air.

"YOU SEE, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH PROTECTED US!" Gai shouted to Lee.

"WOW! THEY DID, I SHALL NEVER DOUBT THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted back.

"You two are idiots," Neji said, looking at his teammate and sensei that he was holding above the water. He dropped them.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed as they plunged into the water. They surfaced a few seconds later to find Tenten laughing her head off and Neji smirking at them. They jumped out of the water and onto the boat.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gai yelled to Neji and Tenten as he landed.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee echoed.

"Hey, guys, there's a meeting in the captain's cabin, Kakashi wants you guys to come," Sakura told the four shinobi, poking her head out of the door. Tenten nodded and the four of them followed Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked Sakura after a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, they just want to discuss some stuff, I suppose," Sakura answered. "We have to go get the others, also," Sakura told them. They nodded and followed her. Soon, they had found everyone. They all headed toward the captain's cabin.

"Well, here we are," she said. She pushed open the door and the twelve of them walked inside.

"Took you guys long enough," Asuma said.

"Never mind that," Kurenai said, "We have to discuss some arrangements for the boat."

"You see, there are two cabins, with six beds each, and sixteen of us, so..." Asuma explained.

"So…?" Kiba prompted.

"You failed math, didn't you?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't think so," Kiba answered. "Why?"

"Then what's two times six?" Kurenai asked.

"Um, it's uh…" Kiba started. He started to count fingers. After five minutes, Kiba frowned. "Hey, I need more fingers," he said. Akamaru barked at his owner.

"It's twelve, genius," Shikamaru said.

"And there are sixteen of us," Ino realized.

Akamaru barked urgently.

"Oh shit," Kiba said.

"Now you understand?" Kurenai asked.

"Understand what?" Kiba asked, "Akamaru barking made me lose count!"

Kurenai looked at him, and started to shake her head, dejectedly.

"Okay, so there are twelve beds, but sixteen of us," Sakura said. 'Which means that four of us won't have a bed…"

"Where are the cabins?" Ino asked, slowly.

"Down the hall," the captain answered.

There was a dead silence. Suddenly, a gust of wind filled the room as the twelve shinobi rushed out of the room to find a bed.

"Well?" Asuma asked.

"We got them," Kakashi said, smugly. He picked up his bag and headed toward the other door.

Kurenai and Asuma both smirked and picked up their bags. The three of them walked out of the door opposite the one the shinobi ran out of. They turned down the hall and opened the door of the luxury cabin. Inside were four giant beds with silk sheets, gigantic windows showing the ocean, and a door to a marble bathroom.

"They are so gullible," Kurenai said, laying down on one of the beds.

* * *

"MY BED!" Ino shrieked, jumping on the first bed she saw. Sakura jumped on the bed beside Ino's, yelling the same thing. Tenten and Neji took the other two beds in the room. They glared at the others at the doorway, daring them to try and take one of their beds. Hinata and Lee took the last two beds. The remaining shinobi rushed out of the now occupied cabin and into the other cabin.

* * *

"MINE!" Naruto and Kiba yelled at the same time, jumping on the same bed. They glared at each other. Sasuke and Shino entered the room. They quickly walked to a bed and put their stuff on it. 

"Just take the other bed, retards," Sasuke said.

Kiba and Naruto both jumped toward the other bed at the same time. They started to claw at each other. Shino sighed. He walked over to where Kiba and Naruto were cat fighting and pulled them off each other. He flung Kiba onto a bed, and dropped Naruto on the other. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's bed and started barking at the others. Shikamaru and Chouji ran in, sort of, with one being fat and one being lazy, and took the last two beds.

* * *

"Wait a second…" Ino started, counting the shinobi, who were all crouched possessively on their beds. "There are only twelve of us?" 

"You forgot the sensei's," Sakura reminded her.

"But they could have easily have beaten us to a bed!" Ino protested. "Why would they just let us have the beds?"

"If they already had a bed!" Sakura realized.

Realization dawned on the two kunoichi. They crept back to the captain's cabin. They noticed the other door. Ino opened the door and the walked down the hall. They found the door to the luxury cabin and opened it slowly.

"SENSEI!" Ino and Sakura screeched.

* * *

After Asuma and Kakashi were tracked down and soundly beaten, Ino and Sakura explained to the others what had happened. The shinobi glared at the sensei's and went back to their cabins. 

"I'm hungry," Chouji and Naruto complained after a while.

"Me two," Kiba added.

"ME THREE!" Lee yelled.

The twelve made their way down to the kitchen. The twelve sat down and were soon joined by the four sensei's. Kakashi and Asuma still had large lumps on their foreheads. Everyone glared at them as they sat down.

"Dinner's here!" Sakura said, seeing the waiters bringing out plates of rice and vegetables. Another followed with a plate of roasted duck.

"Oh, wow!" Chouji and Kiba exclaimed, seeing the platters of food.

"This looks delicious!" Kurenai said.

"Dig in!" Sakura smiled, knowing she had ordered right. The ninja nodded and proceeded to stuff their faces.

* * *

They shinobi trudged their way back to their cabins, remembering to glare at the sensei's who were walking the other direction. The shinobi collapsed onto their beds and were soon fast asleep. Sasuke walked out of his cabin and up to the front of the boat. Unknown to him, Sakura followed him quietly. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke whipped around, surprised to see Sakura. "You should be sleeping."

"You should too," Sakura said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"It's cold, Sasuke, go to bed," Sakura said, gently.

"You too," Sasuke responded.

"Only if you go," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. He stood up and walked toward Sakura. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on. Let's get to bed." Sakura smiled and followed. Sakura walked to her bed and fell asleep quickly. Sasuke smiled, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Neji?" Tenten asked. She followed him as he rushed out of bed and up to the deck. "Hey, Neji? Are you okay?" Tenten saw that he looked green. He leaned against the rail and collapsed. She went over to help him stand. 

"I'm fine," Neji said, pushing her away.

"Neji, you look green, you just collapsed, and it's the middle of the night, how could you be fine?" Tenten asked, looked irritated. "What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"I get seasick," Neji said, bluntly.

"Oh," Tenten looked at him. "Come on, Neji, follow me."

"Why?" Neji asked. Tenten pulled his hand and dragged him to her bed.

"Here," Tenten said, handing him a pill.

"What's this?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"It's a seasickness pill," Tenten answered. "Just eat it, Neji."

"Fine," Neji swallowed the pill. He blushed lightly when Tenten touched his forehead.

"You'll be fine," Tenten said. "Just get some sleep."

Neji nodded and lay down on the bed.

"Not on my bed!" Tenten whispered angrily. She sighed, Neji was already asleep. She walked over to his bed and soon fell asleep also.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! IT'S AN ICEBURG, WE'RE ALL GONNA CRASH AND DIE!" Kurenai shouted. 

The shinobi were all jolted awake. They dressed quickly and rushed up to the deck. On deck, they found Kurenai smirking and Kakashi and Asuma looking at her with the I-can't-believe-it-worked look.

"We'll be arriving in half an hour, go get ready," Kurenai told them. They all glared at Kurenai before shuffling back down the stairs to pack.

* * *

"Ugh, I want to sleep!" Shikamaru complained, "This vacation is so troublesome." 

"Shut up and pack," Ino said. She made sure that Chouji and Shikamaru were packed and ready before she went to pack her own things.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We're almost there!" Sakura squealed. 

"Y-yeah," Hinata stuttered. The two kunoichi continued to pack.

* * *

"You know, Neji," Tenten said, "I don't appreciate you taking my bed." 

"Hn," Neji answered.

Tenten huffed, "So that's how you repay me?" she asked.

"Thank you, Tenten," Neji said.

"You're welcome," Tenten smiled and continued to pack her things.

* * *

"We're here," the captain's voice yelled to his passengers. The boat docked in the harbor of a beautiful tree covered island. The shinobi filed out of the boat and onto the dock. Their legs wobbled slightly from being on the boat. Ino almost fell into the water before Shikamaru caught her. 

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him slightly, before walking off to join Sakura. The ninja looked at the island in awe.

"Welcome," Kurenai said, "to paradise."

* * *

Yeah! They are finally on the island! Took them long enough. Anyway, if any of you are confused about the cabin thing, let me explain. The sensei's (excluding Gai) found the luxury cabin, but didn't want any of their students taking it. So, they pretended that there weren't enough beds and tricked their students into taking the beds of the normal cabins so they could have the luxury cabin, get it? Okay, questions comments and concerns are much appreciated. As for Kurenai, she's gonna be with Kakashi. Sorry to those who wanted Kurenai and Asuma, but majority rules. Thanks for your opinion anyway. REVIEW! Thank you. -pheonixphire

* * *


	8. The Cabins

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Cabins

* * *

"We're finally HERE!" Sakura screamed. "Now what?" she asked, looking at the others. They shrugged and she sweatdropped. 

"Let's go find our cabins," Ino suggested. She walked off.

"Yeah!" Sakura perked up and followed Ino. The rest of the shinobi shrugged again and followed the two kunoichi.

"Let's see…" Kakashi looked at his guide book as they walked. "Well, it seems that there are only four cabins."

"Really?" Sakura and Ino asked, suspiciously. "You aren't trying to get the good cabin like on the boat, are you?"

"Yes, yes, there are only four cabins," Kakashi said. "But, each cabin has four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room each."

"Oh wow," Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"So what will our living arrangements be?" Kakashi asked the rest of the group.

"How about the sensei's get one cabin and the rest of you get the other three," Kurenai suggested. "I'll leave you to pick who lives with who." With that, she picked up her luggage and dashed off. Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other, shrugged, picked up their luggage, and followed Kurenai.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gai screamed after them.

* * *

"Nice, Kurenai," Kakashi congratulated, after a few minutes of running. 

"Why thank you," Kurenai replied, smugly. They didn't want to be there when the Rookie Nine and Gai's team tried to decide their living arrangements.

"Where's Gai?" Kakashi asked a while later.

"RIGHT HERE!" Gai screamed, suddenly appearing beside Kakashi's face. He smiled and white light spilled out from his teeth.

"What the..." Kakashi tripped and fell, temporarily blinded. Suddenly seeing Gai's bright shiny face and teeth does that to you.

"Great, now you made Kakashi blind," Asuma said. Kakashi stood up, looking dazed. He staggered around for a while, before waking into a tree and collapsing again. Asuma sighed and picked Kakashi up. The four sensei's then continued tohead toward their cabin.

"You know what?" Kurenai asked Asuma after a while.

"What?" Asuma asked.

"I don't think I want to share a cabin with Gai for a month," Kurenai said, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh shit," Asuma said, realizing what Kurenai had just done.

* * *

Kiba looked at the group of shinobi and sweatdropped. They were all staring wide eyed at the dust trail left by their sensei's. 

"We got ditched, didn't we?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura said looking sad. Suddenly, her face turned red as she realized what had just happened. "THEY DITCHED US?" she screamed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Let's just get to where the cabins are," Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah," Chouji said, "I'm going to run out of chips soon, too."

"Come on, everyone," Naruto said. "Follow me!"

The twelve shinobi nodded and followed Naruto, too tired to argue.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Ino screamed when they arrived at a clearing with four large wood cabins in it. 

"I see the sensei's are already settled in," Kiba said. Sakura glared slightly at the cabin where the sensei's were in.

"Okay…" Ino said. "So, who's staying where?"

"I want to stay with Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I want to stay with Hinata," Naruto said.

"I want to stay with someone sane," Neji said. Being on a team with Gai and Lee does that to you.

"Same here," Tenten said.

"…" Shino said.

"…" Sasuke said.

"I WANT TO STAY WITH SAKURA!" Lee yelled.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I w-want to s-stay with N-Naruto," Hinata said, blushing after she heard what Naruto had said.

"Well, isn't this great?" Ino asked sarcastically. "Shikamaru? Help me?" she puppy dog eyed him.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed. He looked at the shinobi and thought. "Okay, in one cabin, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Yes!" Sakura said. She picked up her luggage and ran to a cabin with Hinata close behind. Sasuke smiled slightly and followed the two girls. Naruto grinned, stuck out a tongue at Kiba, and followed the three. Kiba glared at his retreating back.

"Okay, next cabin, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba," Shikamaru said, lazily.

"Alright!" Tenten said. She walked over to the next cabin with a smirking Neji behind. Shino and Kiba both followed them.

"Which leaves, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and me with the last cabin," Shikamaru finished. He picked up his pack and trudged over to the remaining cabin. Ino laughed at Shikamaru for a few minutes before following him inside. Lee bounced inside, literally, and Chouji followed after them.

* * *

"IT'S HUGE!" Sakura said. 

"Sakura, you're starting to sound like Lee," Sasuke said.

"It's huge!" Sakura repeated.

"That's better," Sasuke said.

"I call this room!" Naruto shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly ran upstairs and claimed a room each. Hinata took the last room.

"I'm making dinner, what do you guys want?" Sakura called.

"RAMEN!" Naruto called back.

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

"YES!" Naruto said.

"Okay, that's enough," Sasuke said, stopping the two before the argument got anymore heated.

"Fine!" Sakura said.

"S-Sakura, I-I'll help you c-cook," Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura said. The two kunoichi walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

* * *

"Well, this is nice," Kiba said, looking around. He petted Akamaru's head for a few moments before running upstairs to claim a room. Tenten and Neji followed. Tenten tripped while running up the stairs and fell backward. She tumbled into Neji and they landed in a heap on the floor. Kiba poked his head out from his room. 

"Guys, get a room, please," he said.

Akamaru barked at them.

"Yeah, you're right, Akamaru," Kiba said.

Neji and Tenten glared at Kiba. They quickly untangled themselves and went to claim a room. Shino ignored the three and went to get his own room.

"Yes, yes, these humans are crazy," Shino whispered to his bugs, settling into his room.

"What for you want for dinner?" Tenten asked, walking down to the kitchen.

"Food," Kiba said.

"Well duh!" Tenten said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of food?"

Akamaru barked an answer.

"Yeah, what he said!" Kiba said.

"I don't understand dog, Kiba," Tenten said.

"So?" Kiba asked.

"So, how am I supposed to know what he said?" Tenten asked, agitated.

"Tenten, just make something," Neji said.

"Fine," Tenten said. She walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ino said, exploring the cabin. She dashed upstairs. "My room!" she called to the other three. Shikamaru dragged himself upstairs with Lee and Chouji close behind. After putting away their belongings, the four met in their living room. 

"I'm hungry," Chouji said, after a while.

"Me too!" Lee said.

"I'll go make dinner," Ino said.

"You can cook?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I can cook, thank you very much," Ino said. She glared at him, sniffed, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!" Gai complained. 

"Then make something to eat," Asuma said. He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kakashi stared at Asuma's fingers.

"Six," Kakashi said.

"Three, genius," Kurenai said. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry too, anyone know how to cook?"

"Nope," Asuma said.

"NOOOOOOO," Gai said.

"Great…" Kurenai said. "Now we're gonna starve."

"I can cook," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but you can't even see where they door to the damn kitchen is!" Kurenai said. "Last thing we need is for you to try and boil a watermelon!"

"How do you boil a watermelon?" Kakashi asked.

A few seconds later.

"Was that really necessary?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, yes it was," Kurenai said.

"NOOOO, MY GREATEST RIVAL IS DEAD!" Gai yelled.

"He's not dead," Asuma said. "I think."

* * *

Well, that's it, chapter eight. End of Day 1. No, Kakashi is not dead. No, Kurenai did not attempt to murder Kakashi. And no, Kakashi is not blind for life. OH MY GOD! MORE THEN 100 REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH! ANYONE WHO REVIEWED ROCKS! YEAH! Okay...um...feel free to suggest anything and ask any questions...yeah, that's about it...REVIEW! -pheonixphire

* * *


	9. The Village

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Village

* * *

Sakura yawned and sat up in bed. She looked around. _Where the heck am I?_ She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. _Oh my god! I've been kidnapped!_

_Kidnapped? Snap out of it, woman! You're on a vacation, remember?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm your inner self, duh._

_Oh hey, long time no talk, eh?_

_I thought you were supposed to be smart…_

_I am!_

_Sure…_

_Shut up._

_Make me._

Sakura stopped arguing with herself and crawled out of bed. She quickly dressed and ran downstairs to prepare breakfast. She found Hinata already awake and half done with making eggs.

"Hinata, you should have just called me," Sakura said, pulling out plates and cups from the cupboard.

"W-well, I thought you m-might like to sleep longer," Hinata said, placing scrambled eggs on the four plates Sakura had pulled out.

"Nah, I always get up early," Sakura said. "Just call me next time, okay?" Hinata nodded. Sakura went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and milk. Sasuke walked in.

"Hn," he greeted, indifferently.

"Hey, Hinata?" Sakura asked, setting the orange juice and milk down on the table.

"Y-yes?" Hinata looked up from getting forks.

"Can you go get Naruto up?" Sakura asked.

"S-sure," Hinata said, blushing lightly.

* * *

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly. She opened the door and peeked inside. She sighed, Naruto was still fast asleep. She walked over to his bed and shook him slightly. Naruto mumbled incoherently. 

"Naruto? W-wake up," Hinata said, shaking him harder. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open and sat up quickly. Unfortunately for Hinata, her face was right in front of Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened as his lips met Hinata's.

"Sorry," Naruto said, pulling away. He looked at Hinata's red face. "Are you okay?"

"I-it's o-okay, I'm f-fine," Hinata said, stuttering worse and blushing hard. She picked herself up and quickly left the room. She opened the door and was halfway out when she remembered why she had come in the first place. She turned around. "S-Sakura said that b-breakfastis r-ready," Hinata said, before closing the door behind her.

_She's cute. _Naruto thought before getting out of bed and dressing.

* * *

"What happened?" Sakura asked, seeing Hinata's bright red face. 

"N-nothing," Hinata whispered. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Morning!" Naruto greeted, as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down across from Sasuke and started to eat.

"These are great!" Naruto said. "Who made them?"

"Hinata," Sakura said.

"Yum!" Naruto said, with a huge smile. Hinata blushed, but she smiled back. The two kunoichi then also sat down and ate breakfast.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, the four of them left the cabin. Outside, they found the rest of the shinobi already gathered around the middle of the four cabins. Tenten and Ino immediately went to greet Sakura and Hinata. The four of them surveyed their teammates. Shikamaru lay on the ground, looking at the clouds. Chouji was eating chips. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, and Neji was meditating. Lee and Naruto had started a game of rock-paper-scissors. Kiba was talking to Akamaru, as Shino talked to his bugs. 

"You guys are a sad, sad looking bunch of shinobi," Sakura said, shaking her head. The other kunoichi nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're bored, what do you expect?" Kiba asked.

"Bored, huh?" Ino asked.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a village around here somewhere?" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Ino said. She turned to face the guys. "You guys wanna go to the village?" she asked.

"Why not?" Kiba said. "We'll die of boredom anyway."

"It's only the second day!" Sakura said. Kiba glared. "Whatever. Anyone who's coming, follow me!" The others followed, some willingly, some reluctantly.

* * *

"Wow, that took us a while," Ino said. She looked at the village. "I guess it was worth it." 

"Worth what?" Shikamaru asked. "We got lost, just about drowned, nearly had our heads chopped off, and almost became cat food!" He stopped, panting. The others followed behind him, all gasping for breath.

"Dammit," Tenten said, wheezing. "That's the last time I listen to you two." Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba nodded in agreement, all trying to catch their breath.

"Well, at least we made it!" Sakura said, slightly offended.

"So…" Kiba asked. "Now what?"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Ino and Sakura yelled together. They raced off into the village. The others sweatdropped and sighed before following the two overenthusiastic kunoichi.

The village was a busy place, with shop owners and houses everywhere. Delicious smells drifted around and bright merchandise was on display everywhere.

"I'm in heaven!" Ino said. She and Sakura shot into the nearest store, dragging Hinata and Tenten with them. Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru followed. Chouji, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba followed a particularly delicious smell to a restaurant and started eating.

* * *

"Oh my god! Isn't this gorgeous?" Ino asked Sakura, holding up a white blouse with lavender and violet embroideries. Sakura nodded and quickly found a matching skirt. Ino took them both into the fitting room. She came out a few minutes later. She twirled around, making the knee length skirt flare. 

"What do you think?" She asked. She giggled when she saw Shikamaru staring. Sakura gave her a thumbs up and Hinata nodded.

"Hey Hinata, what about this?" Ino asked, holding up a silvery-white shirt with midnight blue designs on the hem.

"I-I can try," Hinata said. She reached for the shirt and went into the fitting room. Ino searched around and found a midnight blue skirt. She tossed it over the fitting room door.

"Try that too," Ino said. She and Sakura giggled when they heard Hinata squeak from a skirt dropping on her head suddenly. Hinata came out a few minutes later.

"That looks great, Hinata," Ino said.

"Yeah, it does," Sakura said.

"How about this, Sakura?" Ino asked, holding up a light pink sundress with a darker pink cherry blossom on the side. Sakura quickly dashed to the fitting room and came out a few seconds later.

"Well?" Sakura asked them. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah!" Ino said. Sakura smiled. Ino then discreetly pointed at Sasuke. Sakura turned and laughed at the sight. Sasuke stared at her with a red face. Sakura walked over to him.

"You like it?" She asked, twirling.

"Hn," Sasuke tried to salvage his dignity. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Sakura giggled. Neji smirked at him and Sasuke glared back. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Sakura jumped up and ran back to her friends.

"Tenten!" Ino called, after Sakura whispered what Sasuke had said to her.

"What?" Tenten asked, looking up from playing with a shuriken.

"Come here," Ino commanded.

"Fine," Tenten sighed, unaware of the evil glint in Ino's and Sakura's eyes. As soon as she was close enough, the two of them grabbed her and wrestled her into the fitting room. Sasuke watched with a smirk. Sounds of metal, yelling, cloth ripping, and cursing came from the fitting room.

* * *

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Tenten yelled. 

"Hold still!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru watched and listened to the four kunoichi. Shino was to busy talking with his bugs to notice anything. 

"What the hell Uchiha?" Neji asked. "What did you tell Sakura?" Sasuke only smirked. A pink shirt flew from the fitting room and onto Neji's face.

"This is Tenten's shirt," Neji said, stunned.

"Why don't you use your byakugan, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"It's a fitting room, dumb ass," Neji retorted.

* * *

"Holy SHIT! NO!" Tenten's voice rose from the fitting room. 

"YES!" Ino and Sakura's voices said at the same time.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the sounds of struggling and metal died down. 

"Finally…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura staggered out, hair messed and scratches everywhere. Hinata followed, faring only a little better then Sakura. Ino stumbled out, panting.

"Tenten, get out here," Sakura said.

"No," Tenten responded.

"Now, Tenten," Ino said.

"No," Tenten responded again.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"This is indecent!" Tenten snapped.

* * *

"Indecent, huh?" Sasuke said, looking at Neji to see his response. He smirked when he saw Neji twitching.

* * *

"Don't make me use my jutsu on you!" Ino said. 

"Fine," Tenten said, exasperated. She stomped out, glaring at the three younger kunoichi. She was wearing a short strapless black dress, a black choker, and black high heels. And her hair was down. She turned to glare at the other four boys. Sasuke smirked and looked at Neji, who was blushing hard and trying to stop a nosebleed.

"I think he likes you," Ino whispered slyly to Tenten.

"No way," Tenten said, blushing slightly. "Where's my shirt?" She looked around for her shirt and found Neji trying to use it to stop his nosebleed.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed. "That's my shirt, you moron!"

"Oh shit," Neji said.

"Now what?" Tenten asked the other girls. "I'm not going to wear this or my blood covered shirt."

"H-how about t-this?" Hinata asked, holding up a dark green shirt that looked exactly like Tenten's pink one.

"Yeah, okay," Tenten grabbed and walked back into the fitting room. She walked out in the green shirt and her pants, pulling on her sandals.

"I'll get you for this," Tenten threatened the younger kunoichi. She walked over to Neji and snatched her shirt out of his hands. "This used to be pink, you know."

"Sorry," Neji said, "I'll get you a new one."

"You'd better," Tenten said. She walked over to the cashier and paid for the green shirt. Then she stalked out of the store and headed toward the cabins. Neji sighed and followed her.

* * *

"You looked really nice, you know," Neji said, after catching up to her. 

"…" Tenten glared.

"What?" Neji asked.

"It's your fault," Tenten said.

"I'm sorry," Neji said. "Forgive me?"

"Fine, but you owe me," Tenten said.

"Alright," he agreed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino cracked up after Tenten left. Sasuke smirked. 

"Let's get back to the cabins now," Shikamaru suggested. The others nodded. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata paid for their clothes and the six of them exited the store in search of their teammates. They found the four stuffing their faces in an eating contest.

"We're leaving, guys," Sakura said.

"Okay," Naruto said. He jumped off the stool, with Chouji and Lee right behind them. The three of them dashed off.

"Who's paying?" the storeowner asked.

Kiba looked up to find the others racing down the road.

"That was uncalled for!" Kiba yelled at them.

Akamaru barked.

"Here," Kiba said. He paid the owner and left. "Come on, Akamaru, let's go beat those three up."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Sakura said, before she collapsed on the floor of her cabin. Sasuke sighed, picked her up and tucked her into bed. 

"Night, Sasuke," Sakura mumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

* * *

"I'm soooo tired," Ino complained. 

"Go to bed," Shikamaru said.

"Can't…too…tired," Ino mumbled weakly. She tripped, but Shikamaru caught her. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said, carrying Ino up to her bed.

* * *

Alright! Chapter NINE! End of day 2. I'm really sorry about the late update.Oh yeah, Kiba, Shino, and Gai will get OC's. Thanks for the suggestions. Hmmm…anything else…if you have any questions, either review or e-mail me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first 8 chapters, I really appreciate it. Well, that's all for now. -pheonixphire

* * *


	10. The Pool

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Pool

* * *

The next day was calm; all the ninja were sleeping peacefully. It was late in the morning when everyone finally woke up. Sakura and Ino backed away from Tenten when she exited her cabin. 

"G-good m-morning," Sakura squeaked.

"H-how a-are y-you?" Ino asked.

They both flinched when Tenten looked their way.

"I won't kill you, it's too hot," Tenten said. "Just don't do it again." They both nodded. Hinata walked out and the four of them gathered on the porch of Ino's cabin to talk.

* * *

After about a half an hour, Kakashi and Kurenai exited their cabin, with Gai and Asuma behind them. 

"GOOD MORNING, CHILDREN! HAVE YOU EMBRACED THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, YET?" Gai asked.

"It's too damn hot to do anything," Kiba muttered. Only Neji and Sasuke heard him, and they both nodded in agreement.

"YES, I HAVE!" Lee yelled back.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LE--"

"STOP!" the rest of the shinobi yelled. The two green clad ninja looked at them, shrugged, and continued. The others sweatdropped.

"So where were you four yesterday?" Sakura asked Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, trying to drown out the noise of Gai and Lee. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata followed her.

"Cabin, " Kakashi said simply. He pulled out his book and started to read.

"What he said," Asuma said, pulling out a cigarette.

"You see what I have to deal with everyday?" Kurenai asked the four kunoichi. The four nodded sympathetically.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" Ino asked.

"Well, we went to the village yesterday," Sakura started, sneaking a glance at Tenten. She quickly continued when Tenten started to twitch. "So we can't go again. We could train, but we are on a vacation. We could just lay around all day, but in this weather, we'll all just fry up and die from heat stroke."

"So what should we do?" Ino asked.

"H-how about we g-go s-swimming?" Hinata asked. The four nodded in agreement.

"There's no pool…" Sakura said. "Or is there?" The four kunoichi looked expectantly at Kurenai.

"There's a pool," Kurenai said.

"Where?" the kunoichi asked.

"In our cabin…" Kurenai said, sheepishly.

"HA! So you were trying to get the best cabin!" Sakura said, pointed an accusatory finger at Kurenai.

"I bet they were swimming yesterday, too!" Ino added, pointing fingers at Asuma and Kakashi, who both looked up in surprise.

"Okay, okay, enough," Tenten said, glaring at the two worked up kunoichi.

"L-let's go s-swimming," Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Ino and Sakura high fived each other, forgetting about their finger pointing. Tenten, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Hinata all sweatdropped.

"GUYS! WE'RE GOING SWIMMING AT THE SENSEI'S CABIN! ARE YOU COMING?" Sakura yelled at the bored shinobi. They instantly perked up and nodded, grateful for a way to get out of the heat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ino asked. Everyone dashed off toward his or her cabins.

* * *

After about five minutes, the twelve shinobi gathered at the sensei's cabin with their swimming gear. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked insistently. 

"HURRY IT UP!" Ino yelled, "I'M FRYING! MY SKIN! MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kakashi's voice said. The door opened and Kakashi was trampled by the twelve shinobi. He picked himself up off the floor. "Ow."

"Nice," Kurenai commented, chuckling at Kakashi. Then she turned to the twelve ninja. "The pool is that way," she said, pointing to their left. They dashed off.

"You okay?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"I'll live," he responded, before following the others to the pool. Kurenai sighed and followed.

* * *

"I'm gonna go change," Sakura said. She walked into the girls changing room. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino followed her. 

"Don't take forever," Kiba called to them. The guys all went into the separate room and changed also.

* * *

After a few minutes, all the guys had finished changing. They walked out of the changing room to find the four kunoichi impatiently tapping their feet, already changed and in towels. 

"And I thought we took forever…" Sakura said, dryly. The boys mumbled and followed the four as they headed toward the pool.

They walked in to find the four sensei's already there. Kurenai was in a crimson two-piece sunbathing on a towel. Kakashi was in gray shorts, reading his book. Occasionally, he sneaked glances at Kurenai. Asuma was in black shorts, looking bored.

Gai was in, what else, green shorts with one large turtle design, already in the pool, splashing around in the shallow end. Apparently, he couldn't swim. Lee, also in green shorts but with three smaller turtles, ran to join him. Lee couldn't swim either.

"CANNONBALL!" Naruto and Kiba yelled, in their orange with ramen bowls and brown with dogs shorts, respectively, before diving into the pool. Akamaru followed them. Chouji sat down and continued eating. Shino looked at the group and sat down in a shady corner. He started a conversation with a native ant and several of his cricket buddies.

Sakura and Ino dropped their towels and dived in, with Hinata right behind them. Sakura was wearing a light pink two-piece with a cherry blossom design and Ino was wearing a lavender two-piece with her name in dark purple. Hinata was wearing a dark blue one-piece with a hole at the stomach. Tenten was about to follow them when she noticed her teammate and teacher.

"No, not over there you dolts, that's the deep end!" Tenten yelled, as her teacher and teammate started to flail around wildly. "Morons." Tenten dropped her towel and dived in. She was wearing a light blue two-piece with darker blue designs. She grabbed the two by their bowl cuts and flung them onto the shore. They landed with two loud, wet smacks, breathing deeply.

Tenten jumped out of the water with Sakura right behind her. Ino and Hinata both swam over, but stayed in the water. Sakura quickly inspected them and declared that they were fine. Sakura looked up when she heard a loud splash. Tenten had fallen over into the water. As Tenten surfaced, the three other kunoichi noticed she was laughing. Ino and Hinata pulled themselves out of the water and dragged Tenten up also.

"Uh, Tenten? Are you okay?" Ino asked. Tenten was laughing to hard to respond, but she pointed toward the door where they came in. The three looked in the direction she was pointing in.

The three of them all fell into the water, with three loud plops. Kurenai looked up to see what had happened. She sweatdropped when she saw Sasuke, in dark blue shorts with the Uchiha fan on the left side, Neji, in black shorts with whitish silver designs, and Shikamaru, in green shorts with a deer on the side, laying unconscious in a pool of blood. She heard another plop, Tenten had fallen back into the water. The water muffled the four kunoichi's laughs. Kurenai sighed, before laying down again.

* * *

After a few minutes, the four kunoichi calmed down enough to stop laughing. Hinata swam over to Kiba and Naruto. They greeted her cheerfully. The others pulled themselves out of the water and walked over to the three shinobi. 

"Hey! Wake up!" Tenten yelled at Neji. Sakura started shaking Sasuke and Ino slapped Shikamaru several times.

* * *

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked and looked around. He saw Sakura's inquiring face and still in a wet swimsuit. He fell over with another nosebleed. 

"You know, this much blood lose is not good for you," Sakura stated, before throwing him into the pool. He landed with an uncharacteristic yelp. He surfaced and glared. He jumped out of the water and walked over to Sakura. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him.

* * *

"What?" Neji asked picking himself up off the floor. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tenten asked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the pool. Neji surfaced and pulled Tenten down by her ankle.

* * *

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said, rubbing his cheeks. 

"Serves you right," Ino huffed. "Come in the pool with me!" Please?" she added, with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes!" Ino pulled Shikamaru and they both dived into the pool.

* * *

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY VOLLYBALL?" Kiba asked, holding up a beach ball. The ninja quickly formed teams. Sakura, Neji, Ino, and Kiba on one side. Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto on the other. Shikamaru refused to play. 

"I'll referee," Shikamaru said, when Ino asked him to play.

"Fine," Ino huffed.

"Ready, go," Shikamaru said, throwing the ball into the air. Tenten spiked the ball over and Kiba hit it back. Sasuke smacked it back over and Neji hit it back. Hinata served the ball over and Sakura hit it with her super human strength. Tenten then spiked the ball again and Ino hit it back. The game continued for a while, no side winning or losing.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep, bored.

Tenten spiked the ball toward Neji and he hit it back with equal strength. Tenten smacked the ball over and Neji served it back. The two continued hitting the ball back and forth, relentlessly. The others in the water slowly backed away. The ball had become a colored blur as the others looked on. Suddenly, the ball exploded with a resounding POP!

"Hehe, oops," Tenten said, looking sheepish.

"Great…" Ino said. The pop had woken everyone up. They stared at Neji and Tenten. Neji glared back. Tenten looked miffed.

"Okay…" Sakura said, "Let's do something else…"

* * *

The shinobi played in the pool for the rest of the day, including games like Marco Polo and just splashing each other with water. Soon, they were tired and shriveled like prunes. 

"I think we should get out of the water," Tenten suggested. She dragged herself weakly out of the water with the others right scrambling out behind her.

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, in the middle of changing. She just had a brilliant idea. 

"What?" Ino asked, pulling on a shirt.

"How about a sleepover?" Sakura asked.

"W-well, not t-tonight, it's t-to l-late," Hinata said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura said.

"How about tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said.

"Where?" Tenten asked.

"How about my cabin?" Sakura suggested. "I can try to kick Sasuke and Naruto out."

"Yeah, great idea," Ino said.

"So…what time?" Tenten asked.

"H-how about 8 o'clock?" Hinata inquired.

"Sure," Ino said.

"Alright," Tenten said.

The four kunoichi finished changing and headed back toward their cabins. Tired and weary, they immediately fell asleep. The guys followed after, just as weary. Blood loss getting to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, they collapsed on the floor of their individual cabins, not even making it to their cabins. The others managed to drag themselves to bed, before falling sound asleep.

* * *

YEAH! CHAPTER TEN! BREAK OUT THE SODAS! WOOOOOOOO! Aren't you so proud of me, I updates so quickly! YAY! Anyway, if everything goes well, Chapter Eleven will be up soon. Next time, The Sleepover! With truth or dare! (if you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell me, e-mail, pm, or review.) and other games. R & R. That is all. –pheonixphire

* * *


	11. The Sleepover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Sleepover

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was the first to wake up. She hummed happily as she dressed, excited about the sleepover. She dashed down the stairs, only to trip on a warm lump at the base of the stairs. 

"What the heck?" Sakura asked, picking herself up from the floor. Closer examination proved the lump to be a sleeping Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "You okay?"

When he didn't respond, Sakura proceeded to shake him, violently.

"WAKE UP!" Sakura screamed.

"What the...? Huh?" Sasuke looked around sleepily, before sitting up suddenly and walking upstairs to his room.

"O-kay…" Sakura said, confused. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"G-good m-morning, Sakura," Hinata greeted, as Sakura walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura said. She pulled out some plates and cups and proceeded to set the table, seeing that Hinata had already finished making the pancakes.

"I can't wait for the sleepover!" Sakura said, excitedly.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said. "W-wait, w-what about N-Naruto and S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked. She pulled out milk and orange juice from the refrigerator and placed them on the table.

"Oh yeah, I have to kick them out first, don't I?" Sakura said. Hinata nodded and left, she had already finished her breakfast.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto shouted, walking into the room, with an annoyed looking Sasuke right behind him. The both sat down and ate quickly. Sasuke finished, but Naruto continued eating, oblivious to everything. 

"Sasuke, I need to ask a favor," Sakura said.

"…?" Sasuke asked.

"You see, the girls and I are having a sleepover at 8 tonight, and we need you to leave," Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Okay, thanks a lot, you're the bes…wait what?" Sakura asked, realizing what Sasuke had said.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Sa-su-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Sakura said, in a whiny voice, with a puppy face on.

"N.O." Sasuke said. "End of discussion." He stood up and walked off.

"Fine," Sakura said, knowing it was useless to discuss anything with him. So, she switched tactics.

"Naaaa-ruuuuuu-tooooooooooooooooooo!" she called.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up from his pancakes.

"The girls and I are having a sleepover at 8 tonight, and-" Sakura started.

"A sleepover? Wow, that's a great idea, I'll go invite all the guys!" Naruto said, interrupting Sakura. He stuffed the last of his pancake in his mouth and dashed off.

"-we need you to leave," Sakura finished, sweatdropping. "Dammit."

"W-what's wrong S-Sakura?' Hinata asked, walking back into the room.

"How about we clan up first, then we'll go over to Ino's and I'll tell all of you what just happened," Sakura suggested.

"O-okay," Hinata agreed, picking up the empty plates and putting them into the sink.

"They're gonna kill me," Sakura muttered to herself, before getting up to help Hinata clean the table.

* * *

"Hey, Ino, open the door," Sakura called, voice quivering slightly. She stood on the porch of Ino's cabin, with Hinata and Tenten behind her. 

"What?" Ino asked, poking her head out of the door.

"ItriedtomakeSasukeandNarutoleavebutthenSasukesaidnoandNarutowentoffandisgoingtoinvitealltheotherboystothesleepover," Sakura said really fast, fearing Ino's wrath.

"Sakura, come inside and repeat that, slowly," Ino said, not understanding a word of what Sakura had just said. Sakura nodded and walked inside, with Hinata and Tenten right behind.

"Okay," Ino said, once the four kunoichi were settled at the kitchen table. "Now, Sakura. Repeat what you said."

"I tried to make Sasuke and Naruto leave but then Sasuke said no and Naruto went off and is going to invite all the other boys to the sleepover," Sakura repeated.

"You…YOU WHAT?" Ino fumed.

"Okay…" Tenten said, watching Ino pace around. "Sakura, you got some explaining to do."

"Well…" Sakura said, and launched into an explanation of what exactly had happened that morning.

* * *

"And then he stuffed the last of his pancake in his mouth and dashed off," Sakura finished. She looked around to see Tenten looking thoughtful and Hinata trying to restrain Ino. 

"Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems," Tenten said.

"How so?" Ino asked, calming down enough to sit down.

"Well, if Naruto invites everyone, then that means…" Tenten stopped.

"YAY, SHIKAMARU'S GONNA BE THERE!" Ino yelled, before realizing what she had just said.

"Ah ha!" Sakura said, standing up from her seat. "So that's who you like!" She said, pointing, before sitting down again. Ino blushed furiously.

"Sasuke and Naruto are gonna be there, for you two," Tenten said, looking at Hinata and Sakura who both blushed furiously.

"Annnnnd, Neji is gonna be there, for you, Tenten," Sakura and Ino said, looking at Tenten, who blushed lightly.

"Well, I guess this isn't that bad after all," Ino said. The others nodded. "Well, if we're gonna have a sleepover, might as well start getting ready," she said, after a while. The others agreed.

"Let's see…go pack some stuff, and meet me at my cabin to get ready," Sakura said.

* * *

"Well, it's almost time," Ino said, looking around. 

"Yeah, they should be coming soo-" Sakura was cut off by the doorbell.

"Well, it seems they're already here," Tenten said, going to open the door. At the door were Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and Lee.

"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" Ino asked. Then, she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were missing.

"Hey Sakura, go and get Sasuke and Naruto," Ino said.

"SASUKEEE! NARUTOOO!" Sakura screeched.

"Geez, Sakura, I meant go upstairs and get them," Ino said, with her hands clapped over her ears.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Ino said. "Let's eat dinner first."

"YEAH!" Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and Chouji said, running toward the kitchen. The others sighed and followed.

* * *

"Well, that was delicious," Chouji said, patting his stomach. "I'm full...well, not really," he said, pulling out a bag of chips and starting to eat again. The others looked at him and shrugged, Chouji was always like this. 

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"EVERYONE, CHANGE INTO YOUR PAJAMAS!" Ino shouted.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It is a sleepover, after all," Ino responded. She picked up her bag and went into the bathroom. The others stared at the door, not doing anything.

"NOW," Ino shouted, poking her head out of the bathroom door. Everyone scurried to do as she said, not wanting to infuriate her.

* * *

Ino and Sakura both wore matching sleeping gowns, sleeveless and down to their knees, except Ino's was lavender and Sakura's was a light pink. Ino's gown had an embroidered lilac and Sakura's had and embroidered cherry blossom. Hinata came out wearing a sleeping gown also, but hers was white and had elbow length sleeves, went down to her shins, and had no embroideries. Tenten came out next, in a white T-shirt and dark blue shorts, and her hair down. 

"Woah, Ino, Sakura, you guys look like twins," Tenten commented, when she saw them.

"Thanks," Sakura and Ino said.

"Tenten, y-you have y-your hair down," Hinata said.

"Yeah, the hair ties broke, and I didn't bring any extra," Tenten said. "You guys have any?"

"Um…no?" Sakura said, looking suspicious. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Naruto came out next, in an orange shirt and black pants. Sasuke and Neji came out at the same time, glaring at each other. Sasuke wore a dark blue shirt and pants with the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. Neji work a gray shirt and darker gray pants. Shikamaru wore a dark green shirt and pants, Kiba wore brown, Lee wore bright, bright neon green, Shino wore black, and Chouji wore yellow.

"Okay…what now?" Kiba asked, looking at the others. Akamaru barked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Ino yelled.

"YEAH!" Sakura said.

The others shrugged and obeyed, knowing better then to refuse the two kunoichi. As soon as everyone was settled, Ino stood up and dashed off to the kitchen.

"We'll play spin the bottle to chose who asks who," Ino explained. The others nodded and arranged themselves in a circle. Ino sat beside Sakura who sat beside Hinata, then Tenten, then Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto who was next to Ino.

"Who's first?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since this was your idea, why don't you go first, Sakura?" Ino asked, offering Sakura the bottle.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, taking the bottle Ino offered. She placed it on the ground and spun it. The bottled spun six times, before landing on Ino.

"Well, this is interesting," Sakura commented. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh, how about truth?" Ino asked.

"Aw, you ruin the fun. Okay, is it true that you like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yes," Ino said, blushing. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru, giggling when she saw him turn pink.

"Okay, whatever, my turn," Ino said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"Shit," Tenten said.

"Tenten, truth of dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare, I'm not scared of you," Tenten said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lee," Ino said, smirking.

"Eh?" Tenten asked.

"Do it, Tenten," Ino said.

"Fine," Tenten said, leaning over to Lee and pecking him on the cheek. "Happy?" she asked Ino, unaware of the death glare Lee was receiving from Neji.

"My turn," Tenten said, spinning the bottle.

"Okay…Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Truth," Shikamaru said, lazily.

"You wimp, well then, is it true that you like Ino?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru nodded and spun the bottle, blushing again. This time the bottle landed on Naruto.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dare!" Naruto answered immediately.

"I dare you to go kiss Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"Sure," Naruto said, leaning over and kissing Hinata on the lips.

"Awww, their first kiss," Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Second," Naruto said, not knowing what he was saying.

"What do you mean 'second'?" Neji asked, glaring.

"Ha, I don't have to answer that," Naruto said. He spun the bottle, it landed on Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare," Sasuke said.

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss any girl in here," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at the girls. _Hinata? No, Neji would kill me. Well, he could try. Tenten? No, Neji would try to kill me also, if he could. Ino, not in a million years. So that leaves… _

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura. Sasuke broke away, blushing lightly, with Sakura as red as a tomato.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, huh?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the looks of disbelief. He spun the bottle, it landed on Kiba.

"Okay, dog-boy, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hn, I dare you to kiss Tenten," Sasuke said.

"O…kay?" Kiba asked. He shrugged and kissed Tenten, also not noticing the death glare Neji was giving him. Sasuke smirked, he had noticed Neji and his death glares both times. He sat back down and spun the bottle.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Truth," Neji said, still glaring.

"Well, I thought you'd be braver," Kiba commented. "Is it true that you're a girl?" He asked.

"No, dog-breath," Neji retorted, before spinning the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Well, Sakura, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Dare!" Sakura said immediately.

"I dare you to slap Sasuke," Neji said.

"You bastard," Sasuke said. Sakura gulped, before leaning over to Sasuke.

"Sorry," she whispered, before slapping him across the face.

"Dammit," Sasuke said. There was a bright red hand shaped mark across his cheek. Sakura looked at him apologetically before spinning the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare," Sakura said.

"D-dare," Hinata said.

"Hmm, I dare you to tell us what Naruto meant by 'second'," Sakura said. Hinata blushed and everyone leaned in to listen.

"W-well, I-I was w-waking him u-up and h-he sat u-up a-and a-accidentally kissed m-me," Hinata said, stuttering worse then ever.

"Okay," Sakura said, sitting back down. "It's your turn to spin the bottle, Hinata," Sakura said. Hinata nodded and spun the bottle.

"Lee, t-truth or d-dare?" Hinata asked.

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SAYS…DARE!" Lee shouted, and then smiled. His bright teeth combined with his bright pajamas blinded several of the shinobi.

"I d-dare you t-to stop smiling f-for the r-rest of this g-game," Hinata said, mush to the appreciation of the other shinobi. Lee looked at the others congratulating Hinata and shrugged. He spun the bottle. And it landed on Chouji.

"TRUTH OR DARE, CHOUJI?" Lee asked, struggling not to smile.

"Truth," Chouji said, mouth full of chips.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU LOVE … FOOD?" Lee asked. The others either sweatdropped or fell over. Chouji nodded and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Shino?" Chouji asked.

"Truth," Shino said.

"Is it true that you love…bugs?" Chouji asked.

"I thought that Lee was the only one…" Tenten said, sweatdropping.

Shinospun the bottle and it landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare, Ino?"Shino asked.

"Dare," Ino said.

"I dare you to kiss Shikamaru,"Shino said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. Ino glared at her teammate before leaning over to kiss her other teammate. They both blushed and sat back down.

"Thanks," Shikamaru whispered to Shino.

"You're welcome,"Shino replied, before turning back to his bugs. Ino spun the bottle.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Um, truth," Naruto said.

"Okay, let's see…is it true that you don't know Hinata likes you?" Ino asked.

"Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I take it as a yes," Ino said sweatdropping. Naruto looked at her, then at Hinata, who blushed, then at Neji, who glared, and then spun the bottle.

"Okay, Sakura, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth," Sakura replied, not wanting to know what Naruto would dare her to do.

"Is it true that you like Neji?" Naruto asked.

"What? No, I don't like Neji, Ten-" Sakura was cut off by a death glare and several sharp weapons, curtsey of Tenten.

"Ten- what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. "My turn." She spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"Tenten, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth, Sakura," Tenten responded.

"Well then, is it true that you like Neji?" Sakura asked, slyly.

"Y-yes," Tenten said, blushing. She then spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Truth," Sasuke said.

"Well then, is it true that you like Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, calmly. He spun the bottle.

"Well, well, well, back to the wimpy Hyuuga," Sasuke said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Uchiha," Neji said.

"Hn," Sasuke said, trying to think of a good dare. Sakura noticed his uncertainty and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Hyuuga, I dare you to kiss Tenten," Sasuke said.

Neji glared at him. "Fine," he said. Neji leaned over to Tenten and kissed her, on the lips. Tenten was the one who broke away, blushing. Neji sat back down, suppressing a blush, and cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Well?" Neji asked. Sasuke just smirked smugly. Neji ignored him and spun the bottle, it landed on Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare," Neji asked.

"T-truth," Hinata responded.

"Is it true that you like Naruto?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded and turned red.

"I don't approve of this," Neji commented. Hinata looked at her cousin, before spinning the bottle.

"Shikamaru, t-truth or d-dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare," Shikamaru said.

"I d-dare y-you to kiss I-Ino," Hinata said.

"Hinata…" Ino said warningly.

"Hey, you like him, might as well let him kiss you," Sakura commented.

"And besides, you already kissed him," Tenten added. Ino was about to respond, but Shikamaru's lips cut her off. When they finally broke apart, they were both bright red. The twelve ninja continued the game for a while longer.

* * *

"Okay, this is getting boring," Tenten said, after about two hours of truth or dare. "Let's watch a movie or something." The others agreed and turned toward the TV in the corner. They all settled comfortably into the sofas and floor in various positions. They stared at the blank TV screen for about half an hour. 

"Someone has to turn the TV on," Sakura commented.

* * *

Well, there's chapter eleven. Sorry about the long wait, but I had exams and three projects.Thank you all for your patience. The next chapter will be coming very soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and all the suggestions. And remember to review, just click the little 'go' button at the bottom of the screen. Well, thanks again. That's all for now. -pheonixphire

* * *


	12. The Prank

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Prank

* * *

The next day was peaceful, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. That it, until screams cut through the air. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata screamed. (A/N yes, even Hinata)

* * *

"Well, we're screwed," Shikamaru said. 

"But it was so worth it," Kiba said.

"It was nice knowing you," Naruto said, solemnly to the others. They heard the door slam open, and ran for their lives.

* * *

The four girls barged out of the cabin. The furious kunoichi scanned the clearing for their teammates. Not finding them, they split up headed for the forest, one in each direction. 

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura shrieked.

* * *

"_Someone has to turn the TV on," Sakura commented. She turned to look at the others and sighed. None of them would be willing to walk all the way to the TV. _

"_Lazy bums," Sakura muttered. "I thought Shikamaru was the only one…"_

"_Soooo, anybody want to go turn the TV on?" Ino asked._

"_I'll do it," Tenten offered. _

"_Well, at least someone isn't lazy…" Ino said. Tenten pulled out a kunai, aimed it, and threw. The kunai hit the power button and the TV turned on. _

"_I spoke to soon," Ino said, sweatdropping. _

"_Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Tenten asked._

_The ninja continued watching TV for a while. After a few hours, the four kunoichi were bored out of their wits, and a pile of kunai was piled by the TV's channel button._

"_There's nothing good on," Sakura said._

"_Let's do something else," Ino said._

"_There's nothing else to do," Tenten said. The four of them turned around to find all the others asleep._

"_They have no metabolism," Tenten said. "It's only 2 in the morning." Hinata sighed. The four kunoichi continued watching TV. At around 4, the four kunoichi had fallen asleep._

"_They're finally asleep!" Kiba said, as the eight boys got up and gathered around the sleeping forms of their female teammates._

"_Yeah, I thought they would never go to bed," Naruto said, poking Sakura to make sure she was asleep. Sakura muttered incoherently and flipped over to her other side. _

"_Don't wake them up, moron," Sasuke said. _

"_You know that they may very well murder us tomorrow," Shikamaru said._

"_Who cares?" Naruto asked. Several of the others raised their hands._

"_Wimps," Kiba said._

"_Alright, let's do it," Neji said, pulling some black markers out of his pack. _

"_Hn," Sasuke said, taking one of the markers that Neji offered. After Neji handed out the markers, the eight crouched around the four sleeping kunoichi and got to work.

* * *

_

"Uh, Tenten, can we please be reasonable?" Neji asked, as he ran through the forest.

"No," Tenten said, flinging more sharp pointy objects at Lee and Neji.

"Why not?" Lee asked, dodging an extremely large kunai and several poison tipped senbon.

"Why not? You drew on my face with a black marker, you ass holes!" Tenten answered, furious, pulling out more weapons and flinging them at her teammates.

* * *

"_A sleepover, eh?" Kiba_ _asked. Akamaru barked._

"_Yeah, at 8 at my cabin," Naruto said, excitedly._

"_Go get everyone else, and meet me here," Kiba said. "I have an idea."

* * *

_

"YOU BASTARDS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed, looking for her two teammates.

"Nooooooo! I haven't become Hokage yet, I can't die," Naruto whimpered. He and Sasuke were hiding in the hollow of a tree.

"I haven't revived my clan yet, or killed Itachi, either," Sasuke said.

"We're to young to die!" They said together, hugging each other in fear.

"Found you," Sakura said, evilly, hanging upside down from a branch and looking into the hollow.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Naruto's and Sasuke's scream tore through the air to where Kiba and Shino were hiding.

"Oh shit, even Sasuke's screaming?" Kiba asked, eyes widening in horror. Akamaru whimpered.

"She's coming," Shino whispered to Kiba, as a bug landed on his finger.

"You can run, but you can't hide! Byakugan!" Hinata shouted.

* * *

"Well, Shikamaru, Chouji," Ino began, calmly. They had been tied to a tree trunk with gags and blindfolds. "HOW DARE YOU DRAW ON MY FACE?" Ino screeched.

* * *

"_Okay, so basically, when they fall asleep, just draw on their faces," Kiba finished._

"_What makes you think I would do such a thing?" Neji asked._

"_Are you too scared?" Naruto asked. "The great Hyuuga Neji, too scared to do a little prank."_

"_I am not scared!" Neji said. _

"_I'm not going to," Sasuke said, crossing his arms._

"_Well, you're just as bad as Neji, then," Kiba commented._

"_Hyuuga."_

"_Uchiha."_

"_Fine, I'll do it," Sasuke said._

"_Me too," Neji said. And then, a glaring contest commenced between the two._

"_Well, they're in, what about you guys?" Kiba asked Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Lee._

"_YEAH!" Lee said. The others nodded their heads. _

"_Alright!" Naruto and Kiba said.

* * *

_

"Uh, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "What's going on? I swear I just heard Sasuke screaming."

"You're probably hearing things," Kakashi said, as he read his book. "Right Asuma?"

"Yeah," Asuma answered.

"MY LEE SENSE IS TINGLING! HE MUST BE IN TROUBLE!" Gai suddenly said.

"Whatever," Kakashi said. Gai jumped off the sofa and raced out the door, in search of Lee.

* * *

"GAI SENSEI! HELP ME" Lee screamed, still dodging weapons. 

"Dammit Tenten, how many weapons do you have?" Neji asked, jumping to the side to avoid being cut in half by a windmill shuriken.

"I'm just getting started," Tenten said.

"Great," Neji said sarcastically.

"LEE!" Gai yelled, when he caught up with Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

"GAI SENSEI! HELP ME!" Lee yelled to him, still dodging weapons.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SUNSET?" Gai yelled back, holding the painted sunset background up.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Lee replied.

"Gai, I suggest you leave," Tenten said, turning to face her teacher, but still flinging weapons.

"What happened to your face?" Gai asked.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"I think something's going on," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, that was Gai, wasn't it?" Asuma said.

"Come on, let's go see what happened," Kakashi said, heading toward the door.

* * *

The three sensei's walked out the door and toward the middle of the clearing. Kakashi sighed, Asuma snickered, and Kurenai sweatdropped. 

"What the hell happened?" Kurenai asked. She looked at the pile of unconscious shinobi, including Gai, piled in the middle of the clearing and the four kunoichi muttering darkly. The four turned to face them and pointed toward their faces. Their faces were covered in random doodles and words in black marker. Kakashi and Asuma fell over laughing.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Kurenai asked the four kunoichi, looking at the two new unconscious bodies on the pile.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter TWELVE! And, chapter thirteen is coming very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, just e-mail me or review. The italics are flashbacks, by the way. :P Next time, THE REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done. Sorry, sugar high...Oh yeah, REVIEW! –pheonixphire.

* * *


	13. The Revenge

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Revenge

* * *

"Ah, sweet revenge," Ino said. 

"Yup," Sakura said. The four kunoichi were gathered at the center of the clearing, sitting around a pile of clothes.

"Are they gonna sleep all day?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we did beat them up pretty good," Ino said.

"Yeah, that was fun," Sakura said.

"W-well, I guess it w-wasn't enough for Sakura," Hinata said.

"Let's just say, I hold a grudge," Sakura said, shrugging. The others laughed. Sakura pretended to be offended, but soon joined the others, laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Kiba's voice yelled. Akamaru whimpered.

"I think they're up," Ino commented. The others nodded, as more screams and curses issued from the three cabins.

* * *

_"Was that really necessary?" Kurenai asked the four kunoichi, looking at the two new unconscious bodies on the pile. _

_"Yes," Tenten answered immediately. Kurenai sighed and picked up the three unconscious bodies of the other sensei's. _

_"Just don't kill them," Kurenai said, dragging the sensei's to their cabin.

* * *

_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke screamed.

"MY HAIR!" Neji shouted. The girls sweatdropped.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Naruto yelled.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Shikamaru screamed.

"This is gonna be fun," Tenten said. The others smirked.

* * *

_"When I'm done with them, they'll wish they were dead," Sakura said. Kurenai sweatdropped and disappeared into her cabin. _

_"Well then, Sakura, what do you have in mind?" Ino asked. Sakura grinned and leaned in to tell the others.

* * *

_

The eight boys barged out of their cabin doors. The kunoichi fell over, laughing. Due to their lack of clothing, the boys had to…improvise. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji were wearing the shower curtains. Sasuke and Neji both had bed sheets. Shino and Shikamaru had, what else, the table clothes. And of course, their hair had been dyed…pink. Like bright, bright, neon hot pink. Makes you wonder where the girls got it from.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"TENTEN…" Neji said, dangerously. Lee was muttering nonsense.

"INO!" Shikamaru and Chouji screamed.

"HINATA!" Kiba and Shino yelled.

"Morning," Sakura managed to regain her composure long enough to greet the eight shinobi. That of course didn't last very long. Soon the four were laughing their heads off.

* * *

_"Dye their hair?" Tenten asked. _

_"Yeah!" Ino said, high fiving Sakura. _

_"Don't wanna ruin Neji's hair, Tenten?" Sakura teased. Tenten glared and blushed lightly. _

_"You guys obviously don't know what happens when Neji has his hair messed with," Tenten explained. _

_"Oh…" Sakura said. "Right…" _

_"We'll m-make it t- temporary," Hinata said, reassuringly. _

_"That's not all," Sakura said. _

_"What else is there then?" Tenten asked. _

_"What would they do without their clothes?" Sakura asked, tapping her chin. _

_"No way…" Ino said, realizing what Sakura was implying. _

_"Of course, " Sakura said, " Steal their clothes."

* * *

_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kiba asked the fours kunoichi.

"What?" Ino asked innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT?" Naruto asked.

"Are you guys mad?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, you stole our clothes and dyed our hair pink, of course we're mad," Neji said, furiously.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Tenten asked.

"Who's idea was this?" Sasuke asked, menacingly.

"Well, Sasuke," Sakura said. "Why don't you guess?"

"You," Sasuke said, pointing at Sakura.

"Of course," Sakura said.

* * *

_"Alright, you guys ready?" Sakura asked. The three nodded. _

_"Let's go," Ino said. _

_Hinata nodded and disappeared. The other three quietly crawled into their cabins. _

_Sakura raced up the steps and snuck into Sasuke's and Naruto's rooms. Sakura quickly placed all of Sasuke's garments she could find in a bag and leaped out the window. She walked to the other end of the house and leapt into Naruto's room. She opened the door of Naruto's room quietly and tiptoed inside. She gathered all the clothes, in the drawers and on the floor, and headed for the center of the clearing. At the clearing, Sakura dropped the bags of clothing and waited for Hinata. _

_Tenten snuck into Lee's room. She sweatdropped as she looked for his clothes, they were all green spandex. She quickly gathered the clothing and snuck over to Neji's room. Neji mumbled something in his sleep. Tenten paused for a second, before continuing her theft. She gathered all of Neji's clothing and leapt out of the window. She arrived at the center of the clearing to find Hinata already there. She placed her bags and joined Sakura in waiting for Ino and Hinata. _

_Ino walked into Chouji's room and quickly gathered his clothes. She hen quietly snuck into Shikamaru's room and looked for his clothing. After making sure she found all of his clothes, Ino left the cabin and headed for the clearing. _

_Ino arrived to find the other three waiting impatiently for her. _

_"Sorry," Ino whispered. _

_"Here," Hinata said, handing them each a bottle. The label said "Temporary Bright, Bright, Neon Hot Pink Hair Dye" _

_"Perfect," Sakura said, taking the bottled and quickly sneaking back into her cabin. Ino and Tenten both grabbed a bottle and headed for their cabins. Hinata turned to the bags of clothes. She sat down to await the return of her three friends. _

_About thirty minutes later, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, had finished. They met back with Hinata at the center of the clearing. _

_"Mission complete," Sakura said, laughing. _

_"Well, we'd better get some sleep," Ino said. The others nodded and headed toward their cabins. _

_"Meet here tomorrow at 6," Sakura reminded them. _

_"Alright," Tenten said, yawning.

* * *

_

"I'm assuming that this is payback for us drawing on your faces?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did you expect?" Ino asked.

"Well, I'd think that beating us up would have been enough," Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked.

"Obviously not," Tenten replied.

"Well, are you gonna give us our clothes back or not?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" Sakura pretended to think about it.

"No," the four kunoichi said, laughing their heads off.

"God dammit," Neji muttered.

"What's it gonna take for you to give up the clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Sakura said. The other three leaned in to discuss this with her.

* * *

"Well?" Sakura asked. "We can't just keep their clothes forever, even if it is hilarious with them in shower curtains, bed sheets, and table clothes." 

"If they want their clothes back, they'll have to take it from us," Tenten said.

"Yeah," Ino said.

"Then it's settled," Sakura said. The four of them turned back toward the others.

* * *

"If you want your clothes back, you'll have to get it from us," Tenten announced. 

"Fine," Neji said.

"Could you at least tell us which bag is ours?" Sasuke asked.

"That's yours and that one is Shikamaru's," Ino said, pointing to the bags.

"Kiba's, Neji's, Shino's, Naruto's, and Chouji's," Tenten said, pointing to each.

"And then Lee's is that one," Sakura said, pointing to the one in the corner.

"Well, this will be fun," Kiba said. Akamaru growled in agreement.

"Well then, let's get started," Naruto said. The eight others, still in shower curtains, bed sheets, and table clothes, disappeared. The girls scanned the clearing for their teammates.

* * *

"Well, what do we do?" Kiba asked, looking at the others. 

"What can we do?" Naruto asked.

"We could distract them," Shikamaru suggested.

"That might just work," Neji said. "Dammit, where's Lee?" He asked, looking around. He spotted a blur making a beeline toward the girls. The girls screamed and turned away for some reason and a victorious Lee headed back to his cabin with his bag.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked.

"All I know is that he got his clothes," Neji replied.

* * *

"What's that?" Ino asked. 

"What's what?" Sakura asked.

"That," Ino said, pointing.

"It's…Lee?" Tenten said, seeing what Ino was pointing to.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura said.

"He dropped his curtain," Ino said, horrified. The four screamed and turned away. A breeze swept past them as Lee grabbed his bag. All was silent and the sound of a shower curtain fluttering down could be heard.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Ino said.

"Never…again…" Tenten said, breathing hard.

"Bastards, they probably had Lee do that on purpose," Sakura said.

"A-Akamaru!" Hinata said, pointing. The others turned to see the dog dragging Kiba's bag to his owner.

* * *

"They're distracted," Kiba muttered. "Quick, Akamaru." Akamaru barked and dashed toward Kiba's bag. 

"Yes!" Kiba said. Akamaru dragged Kiba's bag toward him and woofed happily.

* * *

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled, getting up. 

"Sakura, calm down," Ino said, pulling Sakura down.

"Forget about h-him," Hinata said, quietly.

* * *

"Kiba and Lee?" Neji asked. 

"And Shino," Shikamaru said, pointing. The five remaining shinobi looked to see Shino's bag floating up and Shino himself walked back to his cabin.

"Damn him and his bugs," Naruto huffed.

* * *

"Why is Shino's bag floating away?" Tenten asked, while Ino and Hinata tried to calm Sakura down. 

"One word, bugs," Ino said, still struggling to keep Sakura still.

"Great…" Tenten said sarcastically.

* * *

"Damn, now it's just us," Sasuke said. 

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked, expectantly.

"Chouji, use your Baika no Jutsu," Shikamaru said. Chouji nodded and started the hand signs.

"And grab our bags as you roll over them," Shikamaru reminded him.

"If the have any sense, they'll run, right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Shikamaru said.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Sakura said. 

"What?" Ino asked, letting her go and looking around. "Oh no…" Ino said. A gigantic flesh colored ball was rolling toward them, and only half covered in shower curtain.

"Chouji?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Ino replied.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked. "If we run, the others can get their bags…"

"And if we don't, we'll be squashed," Tenten finished.

"Uh…grab a bag and jump when I tell you to," Ino said. The four stood and each grabbed a bag. The giant meat ball was coming closer.

"Ready…" Ino said. The others nodded. "JUMP!" The three obeyed and leapt into the air.

* * *

"Damn," Shikamaru said. The four had managed to dodge the attack and keep Chouji from getting four of the bags. Chouji grabbed the remaining bag. He shrank back down to his normal size and looked in his bag. Discovering that they were his, Chouji abandoned the other and headed back to his cabin. 

"It didn't work," Naruto said, exasperated.

"Well, at least Chouji got his clothes back," Shikamaru said.

"And I care why?" Neji asked.

* * *

"All we have left is four of the bags," Sakura said, pissed. 

"Well, then we'll guard one each," Ino said.

"That way we'll make sure that they don't get their clothes back," Tenten said.

The four kunoichi sat on their bags and waited.

* * *

"We have to distract all of them at the same time," Shikamaru said. 

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, dobe, if we only distract one or two of them, then the not distracted ones can still guard the bags," Sasuke explained.

"How do we distract them?" Neji asked.

"Kiss them?" Naruto suggested.

"For once in your life, you actually suggested something that might work," Shikamaru said.

"I don't care anymore, I just want my clothes back," Neji said.

"Well then, here's the plan," Shikamaru said.

* * *

The four kunoichi were bored out of their wits. The four others weren't doing anything. Suddenly, each of them felt lips on theirs.

* * *

_What the hell?_ Sakura thought. She looked at the person who was kissing her. _Sasuke?_

_Oh my god! Naruto's kissing me! _Hinata thought, giddily.

_Neji? Neji… NEJI! _Tenten thought, forgetting that they were supposed to be guarding the bags.

_Damn, he's a good kisser, for a lazy ass…_Ino thought, kissing Shikamaru back.

* * *

After a few minutes, the kunoichi broke away from the others, gasping for breath. 

"What just happened?" Tenten asked.

"Those bastards!" Ino said, after regaining her composure.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked, slightly unsteady.

"They g-got their bags b-back," Hinata said.

"Oh well, I was getting bored anyway," Sakura said. She said a good bye to the others and left for her cabin. Hinata followed her.

"Well, that was fun," Ino said, heading toward her cabin.

"Yeah," Tenten said, heading toward hers.

* * *

"We got them," Shikamaru said. 

"Yeah," Neji replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Except for one little thing," Naruto said. "WE STILL HAVE PINK HAIR!"

* * *

And… I'm back from the dead! It was actually quite fun there. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the OC's! Wooo! Well then, I'm off to bake some muffins. Any questions, please fell free to ask. And……….REVIEWWWWWWWWW! Hyper, sorry…Uh, I guess that's all. -pheonixphire

* * *


	14. The Dog

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Dog

* * *

Kiba snored slightly and turned around in his sleep. Unfortunately for Akamaru, Kiba's hand swung around to hit him on his side, knocking him off the bed. Akamaru yelped and scrambled onto his feet. He glared at his owner, as best as he could, he is a dog after all, and walked out of the room. 

Akamaru ran down the stairs, heading toward the door, and nearly collided with Tenten. Akamaru whimpered and look up at the girl.

"Hey Akamaru, you okay?" Tenten asked, petting the dog. Akamaru barked happily and scratched at the door.

"You wanna go outside?" Tenten opened the door for the dog. Akamaru jumped back as the door swung open and then ran outside. Tenten closed the door after Akamaru and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Akamaru ran around the clearing for a while, barking happily. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air, sensing an unfamiliar scent. Akamaru looked around, trying to pinpoint the smell. Finding the source, Akamaru whimpered slightly. He quickly ran back to the cabin to fetch Kiba. He clawed at the door until Tenten let him in again and ran up to Kiba's room. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's chest, barking urgently. 

"What?" Kiba asked, rubbing his eyes. Akamaru woofed once and ran out the door. "Okay, okay, jeez, let me get dressed," Kiba said as he jumped out of bed. He quickly dressed and ran down the stairs after Akamaru.

* * *

Heading toward the door, Kiba noticed Shino and Tenten giving him the what-the-hell? look. Neji was there too, but he was eating breakfast and wasn't paying attention to the three.

Kiba gave them the I-don't-know look and beckoned them to follow. Tenten and Shino looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Tenten paused for a second, backtracked and pulled Neji along with them.

* * *

Outside, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Shino looked around for Akamaru. Kiba glanced around for his dog, not finding him anywhere

"Neji, could you use your byakugan to find Akamaru?" Kiba asked, sounding slightly worried.

Neji nodded and activated his byakugan. Scanning the clearing, Neji found the dog in the forest near Shikamaru's cabin.

"Over there," Neji said, pointing.

"Let's go, " Kiba said, running in the direction that Neji pointed. As the four of them ran by Shikamaru's cabin, Ino poked her head out from a window.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Akamaru said he found something that's hurt," Kiba said. "Then he said 'Hurry up' and ran off."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you guys," Ino said, drawing her head back in and running towards the door.

"Come on, Shikamaru," Ino said, dragging him out the door with her.

"We're going to need Sakura, if the 'something' is hurt," Tenten told them.

"I'll go get her," Ino said, rushing off toward Naruto's cabin.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino called, banging on the door. "Come on, we need your help!" Suddenly the door opened, and Ino's fist collided with Sasuke's face. 

"He he, oops," Ino said removing her hand. Sasuke glared at her, rubbing his nose, before making an inquiring noise at the group of shinobi gathered near the forest.

"Akamaru found something that's hurt and Tenten suggested that we might need Sakura's healing abilities," Ino explained quickly. Sasuke nodded and called for Sakura. She came running down the stairs a few moments later. Ino quickly explained and the two ran off to join the group. Naruto and Hinata came down a few minutes later and Sasuke explained to them. The three decided to follow the others and quickly rushed out of the door and after the other seven.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked after a few minutes of searching. Neji glanced around and pointed toward their right.

"Come on," Sakura urged. The group nodded and headed toward Akamaru and the 'something'.

* * *

They arrived in a smaller clearing and found Akamaru bent over what looked like a white puff. Akamaru spotted them and barked. 

"Hey, it's not just my fault," Kiba said. Akamaru then saw the group and woofed at them. He tuned back toward the puff and whimpered at Kiba.

"What is it?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered again and nudged the puff slightly. Kiba walked over and kneeled near the dog. He picked up the puff and inspected it. It squirmed and whimpered in his hold.

"It's…" Kiba started. Everyone leaned in for the conclusion. "…a dog."

"A dog?" Tenten asked.

"A dog," Kiba confirmed.

A dog was not really what everyone had expected. The puff turned out to be a young spitz. It had dark oval eyes, small triangle shaped ears, a long plumed tail, and pure white fur. It whimpered at the sight of the group. Akamaru woofed reassuringly and it calmed down slightly.

"Awww, it's so cute," Ino and Sakura cooed.

"Hold on, didn't Akamaru say it was hurt?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said. Kiba turned to Akamaru. As Akamaru explained, Kiba translated for the group.

"Akamaru said that he smelled an unfamiliar scent and found this dog. Apparently it wasn't actually hurt as in injured, but it was lost and scared," Kiba explained.

"Hey Sakura, could you check the dog anyway, just in case?" Kiba asked. Sakura stopped cooing and walked over to the dog. She kneeled down and began inspecting the dog.

"What do we do then?" asked Naruto.

"Return it to its owner, I guess," Kiba said, looking at the dog.

"We don't even know if it has an owner," Shikamaru argued.

"It does," Sakura said, looking up from her inspection. "Look," she said holding up a white collar with a silver tag attached. Ino walked over and joined Sakura on the ground with the dog.

"So it does have an owner," Kiba said.

"Awww…its name is Takiya," Ino cooed. "That's so cute!" Takiya looked at everyone, blinked drowsily and fell asleep.

"So Sakura, about the dog?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah, okay let's see," Sakura said. "The dog, Takiya, is a young female spitz. She's not physically injured, but she is dehydrated, tired, and possibly starving as well."

"Well then, let's get some food and water for Takiya and go look for its owner," Kiba said, standing up. "Hey, Ino?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"Is her owners name on the tag?" Kiba asked.

"Uh," Ino inspected the tag. "It says Takiya and on the back it says Kaetatsu."

"So her owners name is Kaetatsu?" Naruto asked.

"That's probably the family name," Shikamaru said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked. "Let's get some breakfast, I'll go feed Takiya and then we'll head for the village." The others nodded and headed back toward their respective cabins.

* * *

"Hey Takiya, wake up," Kiba said, gently shaking the dog. "Akamaru, wake her up while I go get some food, okay?" Akamaru barked and proceeded to lick and nudge Takiya's face. Kiba came back with two plates of dog food and a bowl of water. 

"Here," Kiba said, placing the bowls down for the two dogs. Kiba left the two dogs in his room to eat while he went to have his own breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Kiba went back to the two dogs. He found them both asleep, with Takiya curled up beside Akamaru. Kiba decided to not disturb them and went to join the group. 

Outside, Kiba met up with Ino, Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go," Kiba said.

"Aren't you going to bring Akamaru and Takiya?" Sakura asked.

"They're sleeping," Kiba replied.

"Let's go then," Naruto said. The others nodded and the ten of them set off toward the village.

* * *

At the village, the ten split up into groups of two, Sakura and Ino, Neji and Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru, and Shino and Kiba. Tenten started to twitch when they neared the clothing store, while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata avoided eye contact. 

"Meet back here in an hour," Kiba said.

* * *

The five groups went around, asking about people if they knew about a Kaetatsu. After an hour of searching, the group gathered back where they started. 

"Find anything?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Tenten answered.

"You guys?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Neji said.

"Let's try again," Ino suggested.

"Let's go alone this time," Sasuke said, "It'll be faster."

"Right," Kiba said.

"Let's go," Tenten said.

Splitting up again, this time by themselves, the ten continued their search.

* * *

Kiba arrived at the same restaurant that they had eaten in during their last visit. He sighed and walked in. The restaurant was empty except for a pretty young girl in the corner eating ramen. Kiba walked up to the storeowner. 

"Excuse me, but do you know anyone named Kaetatsu?" Kiba asked. Before the storeowner could answer, the girl in the corner turned toward Kiba.

"My family name is Kaetatsu," the girl said. She walked over to Kiba. "Where did you see it?"

"We found a dog and its nametag had 'Kaetatsu' on the back," Kiba replied.

"You found Takiya?" the girl asked.

"That's what the name tag said," Kiba replied.

"Where is she?" the girl asked.

"She's with my dog," Kiba said.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Kiba," Kiba replied. "Inuzuka Kiba. What about you, what's your name?"

"Hatami," the girl replied.

"That's a pretty name. Well then, Hatami, why don't you follow me, I'll take you to your dog," She nodded. Kiba found Shino and told him to tell the others that he had found the owner. Then, Kiba and Hatami headed back toward the cabins. A few minutes after their arrival, the rest of the shinobi arrived. Sakura and Ino crowded around the girl.

"So you're the owner of Takiya," Ino said. Hatami nodded. "Hmmmm…" Ino and Sakura inspected the girl. She had shoulder length, spiky looking dark brown hair tied into two ponytails and greenish brown eyes. She was wearing a green strapless dress that went down to her knees and a brown sash wrapped around her torso with the ends hanging down almost to her ankles.

Hatami looked at the two kunoichi circling her. "Are they always like this?" she asked Kiba and the other boys. They nodded. She shrugged.

"So, where's Takiya?" Hatami asked after a while.

"With Akamaru," Kiba replied, "Follow me."

* * *

Hatami followed Kiba to his room, where Akamaru and Takiya were still sleeping together. Hatami walked over to where Takiya was sleeping and gently woke her up. 

"Hey sleepy-head, wake up," Hatami said. Takiya opened her eyes and blinked. Realizing that it was her owner who was holding her, she yipped happily and licked her face. Meanwhile, Akamaru had woken up. He walked over to Kiba and looked at Hatami, growling, not realizing who she was.

"Don't worry, Akamaru, I'm Takiya's owner," Hatami said.

"Hey Akamaru, calm down," Kiba said, picking the dog up. Akamaru looked at Hatami and barked. He jumped from Kiba's arm and walked over to where Hatami was sitting with Takiya. He wagged his tail and proceeded to lick her face.

"I think he likes you," Kiba said, joining the girl and the two dogs on the floor.

"He's so cute," Hatami said, petting Akamaru.

"Hey Hatami, how did Takiya get lost in the first place?" Kiba asked.

"I think she was playing outside and got chased away by something. I was sleeping and when I woke up she was gone. I've been looking for her for three days," Hatami said.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "Akamaru helped too," Kiba added. Hatami laughed.

The four of them continued tail wagging (dogs), talking (humans), barking/yipping (dogs), chasing each other (dogs), watching the dogs (humans), and basically having fun (all).

* * *

After several hours, the four were exhausted. Takiya and Akamaru were sleeping again. Hatami had fallen asleep on Kiba's bed and Kiba was dozing off on the floor near the dogs. 

"Hey, are you guys gonna sleep all day?" Sakura asked. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were right behind her. No response came. Sakura glared and stomped into the room, with the others close behind.

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Kiba asked, jumping in surprise.

"It's pretty late, shouldn't Hatami and Takiya be getting back home?" Tenten asked.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked.

"It's almost seven, genius," Ino said.

"Damn, it's seven already?" Kiba said.

"I said _almost_ seven," Ino replied.

"Damn, it's _almost_ seven already?" Kiba repeated.

"Exactly," Ino said.

"Well then, I'd better take Hatami and Takiya back home then," Kiba said, standing up. The four kunoichi nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Hey Hatami, wake up!" Kiba said, shaking her gently. 

"W-what?" Hatami said groggily.

"It's almost seven, you should be getting home," Kiba said. He walked over to the two dogs and gently picked Takiya up. He brought her over to Hatami and set her down.

"Come on, let's go," Kiba said.

"Alright," Hatami said, standing up with Takiya in her arms. By then, Akamaru had woken up. He barked and followed them out of the cabin and toward the village.

When they finally arrived, Hatami and Kiba were both half asleep. Hatami led Kiba to her home and knocked on the door.

"Kizumi!" she called, "Open the door."

"Who's Kizumi?" Kiba asked. Before Hatami could answer the door sung open, narrowly missing Kiba's face.

"Finally Hatami, jeez, I thought you died or something," Kizumi said. A cat meowed at the group and lashed her tail.

Kiba looked from Hatami to Kizumi, not believing what he was seeing.

He turned toward Hatami and asked, "You have a twin?"

* * *

Finally! Summer Vacation! Yeah! Well, schools finally out and I finally had time to write. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who patiently waited for me to update. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14. If you haven't read my profile yet, you know that every chapter starting with Chapter 8 is one day and for those keeping count, this is day 7 on the island. Well, that's pretty much it. Review. –pheonixphire

* * *


	15. The Restaurant

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Restaurant

* * *

Kiba woke up late the next day. He realized that he had slept through the morning. Kiba turned to Akamaru to find him still sleeping soundly.

* * *

"_Finally Hatami, jeez, I thought you died or something," Kizumi said. A cat meowed at the group and lashed her tail._

_Kiba looked from Hatami to Kizumi, not believing what he was seeing._

_He turned toward Hatami and asked, "You have a twin?"_

_Hatami laughed, "I guess I forgot to tell you."_

_Kiba snorted. "Obviously." Akamaru and Takiya both barked._

"_Well, this is my twin sister Kaetatsu Kizumi, and that's her cat Tokira," Hatami explained. Kizumi looked almost exactly like her sister, except her brown sash was wrapped around her waist and her hair was tied into one ponytail._

"_Nice to meet you," Kizumi said, holding out her hand._

"_Same here," Kiba said, shaking her hand. Tokira meowed at the group, leapt into Kizumi's arms, curled up and went to sleep._

"_Well, it's getting late," Kiba said yawning, "I'd better go."_

"_Okay, be careful," Hatami said. She paused and then hugged Kiba._

"_Thanks for finding Takiya," Hatami said._

"_You're welcome," Kiba said, glad that it was dark enough to hide his blush._

_"Well, you should be getting back now. It's pretty dark out already," Kizumi said._

_"Alright," Kiba said. "Come on Akamaru, we're leaving." Akamaru barked and followed.

* * *

_

Kiba yawned and stretched. He jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, and ran down the stairs. He dashed into the kitchen, only to run into Hatami. She yelped and both of them tumbled to the floor. Takiya yipped at the two. Neji and Tenten walked into the kitchen and found the two sprawled on the floor.

Seeing them, Neji raised an eyebrow and made an inquiring noise. Tenten laughed.

"Guys, get a room, please," Tenten said, mockingly. Kiba glared at her and picked himself up. He then helped Hatami up from the floor.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, pointedly ignoring Tenten and Neji.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hatami said, dusting off her dress.

"Finally up, huh Kiba?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba said. He went to the fridge and pulled out some food. He quickly made a sandwich and poured a glass of orange juice for himself. Sitting down to eat, he asked Hatami why she had come.

"Well, I wanted to thank everyone for finding Takiya and Kizumi suggested that I treat you to dinner," Hatami explained. "So, I came here to invite everyone to a restaurant for dinner."

"I see," Kiba said, finishing off his sandwich. "Well, I guess we'd better go ask everyone, huh?"

"Sure," Hatami answered. Takiya yapped at Kiba.

"Huh? Oh, Akamaru's upstairs in my room," Kiba answered, kneeling down to pet the small dog. Takiya licked his hand and dashed off.

"Hey Tenten? Neji?" Kiba asked. "You're coming right?" They nodded. Kiba paused for a second before asking, "Where's Shino?"

"Outside," Neji said.

"Alright," Kiba answered.

"Let's go tell everyone," Hatami suggested. Kiba nodded and the two of them walked out of the cabin.

* * *

The two of them headed toward Naruto's cabin. On the way, they found Shino playing with some of his bugs. 

"Hey Shino?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Hatami invited us to dinner at the village."

"So...?"

"Are you coming?"

"Sure."

"Okay, next Naruto's team and Hinata," Kiba said, pointing. Hatami nodded.

* * *

"HEY NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, banging on the door. The door opened and an unfortunate Sasuke got punched again. 

"Ow," Sasuke said, rubbing his nose and glaring at Kiba. Kiba started laughing and Hatami giggled.

"Hatami invited us to dinner at the village, you coming?" Kiba asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Is that a yes of a no?" Kiba asked. Sakura poked her head out of the door.

"What's going on?" she asked. She turned to find Sasuke rubbing his nose. "Sasuke? Not again…you okay?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, glared at Kiba again, and walked back into the cabin, still rubbing his nose.

"Hatami invited us to dinner, you coming?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied.

"Tell Naruto and Hinata, okay?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

* * *

Kiba walked off with Hatami. Arriving at Shikamaru's cabin, Kiba asked and received yes's from all of them, and an especially loud one from Chouji. 

"That's everyone, except the sensei's," Kiba told Hatami.

"Shouldn't we invite them too?" Hatami asked.

"The sensei's? They probably forgot we even existed," Kiba said.

"Forgot who existed?" Kurenai asked, suddenly appearing

"Oh, uh, hi Kurenai," Kiba said.

"Hmm, and who is this?" Kurenai asked.

"Hatami," Kiba answered.

"Hatami, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why is she here?"

"We found her dog."

"Her dog?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So…"

"We forgot you existed, huh?

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

Kiba sweatdropped. Hatami giggled.

"I wanted to thank everyone for finding me dog, so I invited everyone to dinner at the village," Hatami explained. "I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come too."

"Sure, I'll go tell the others," Kurenai said, disappearing.

"So, that's everyone," Kiba said.

"Great," Hatami said.

* * *

A few hours later, all the shinobi gathered at the middle of the clearing. 

"Well then, let's go," Hatami said. The group headed out. The journey to the village took twice the amount of time due to an overenthusiastic Lee and Gai.

Hatami lead them to the same restaurant where they went to last time.

"Hey Midorii!" Hatami called to the storeowner.

"Hatami! Back again? And with so many friends," the owner, Midorii, said, hugging the girl. The owner was a strong looking woman and medium length black hair in a braid.

"Yup, I invited them over for dinner," Hatami said, returning the hug.

"Well then, I'd better get cooking. Have a seat everybody," Midorii said, waving at the empty chairs. The shinobi filed into the restaurant. The seventeen people sat at a round table near the corner of the shop. The shinobi chatted and waited for the food. After several minutes, Midorii came back out pushing a cart full of plates of delicious looking food.

"Oh wow," Kiba said, looking at the food.

"You've outdone yourself, Midorii," Hatami said, smiling.

Midorii grinned and placed plates of food in front of each person. "Enjoy your food," she said to each person as she placed his or her food down. After serving half the shinobi, she went back to get the rest of the food.

"Enjoy your fo--" Midorii paused as she placed Gai's food down. "Well…hello handsome."

Suddenly all the chatter died down. Three seats to Gai's left, Neji choking on his food. Beside him, Tenten was doing the same. Asuma had dropped his cigarette. Kiba had fallen out of his seat. Shino and Sasuke were twitching violently. And everyone else was staring with his or her mouths open, like fish.

"Well, hello beautiful," Gai said, striking his cool guy pose. Lee looked at the two of them adoringly.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Lee said, his eyes shining. Everyone else, however, had a different idea.

This time Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino all fell out of their seats to join Kiba. Neji and Tenten had both passed out. Hatami and Naruto were both laughing like maniacs. Kakashi had even dropped his book.

"And what might your name be?" Midorii asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Gai, Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha!" Gai responded. "What about you gorgeous?"

This time, everyone else, except Lee, joined the others on the floor.

"Midorii," she answered. "And who are you, cutie?" Midorii asked Lee.

"I'm Lee!" he answered, excitedly.

"Aren't you adorable!" she said, pinching his cheeks.

* * *

After several minutes, almost everyone had managed to regain their composure. Tenten and Neji were both still out cold, with Sakura and Ino trying to wake them up. Hatami and Naruto were still slightly blue from their laughing fit. Shino and Sasuke were trying to get back their dignity. Kiba was trying to calm Hinata down. Shikamaru was trying to stop Chouji from freaking out. And everyone had bruises from falling on the floor.

* * *

"They're out cold," Sakura told Ino. Hatami walked over to join them. 

"You can take them to the other room," Hatami suggested.

"Well, might as well make the best of it," Ino said with a mischievous voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hatami asked, "Come on."

"This is gonna be good," Ino said, as the three of them bent down and picked up Neji and Tenten and carried them to the other room.

* * *

As the night progressed, the remaining people ate their way through several delicious courses. Every time Midorii served Gai, the two would flirt, which included several bad pick up lines. And every time they did, the others would try desperately to maintain their self-control. 

In the middle of dessert, the shinobi heard a scream.

"That s-sounded like Tenten," Hinata said.

"And she's mad," Shino said

"Ino, Sakura, Hatami, what did you three do?" Naruto asked.

The three looked at each other and laughed, stopping when they realized a disheveled Tenten was standing in front of them.

* * *

_Tenten woke up first and tried to get up. Wondering where she was she realized that Neji was hugging her and she had been sleeping on his shoulder. _

_"Oh my god," Tenten said. She tried to get out of his hold, but failed. She sighed and rested her head on Neji's shoulder. After a few minutes, Neji woke up. He looked around, slightly dazed. _

_"Tenten?" Neji asked. Realizing the position they were in, he released her, blushing. But not before pausing for a few seconds. Though neither of them would admit it, they were enjoying it._

_"What happened?" Tenten asked, slightly red. _

_"Last thing I remember was Midorii and Gai flirting," Neji replied._

_"Please, don't remind me," Tenten said._

_"Who did this?" Neji asked._

_"I bet it was the others," Tenten said, eyes narrowing._

_"Bastards," Neji said. He sat down and closed his eyes._

_"They're dead," Tenten said. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" she screamed and ran out the door, with several kunai in her hands. _

_"Tenten?" Neji asked. He looked around and sighed. He stood up and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

_

"Oh shit," Sakura said.

The three stood up, and ran for their lives, with Tenten on their tails. They chased each other around the room for quite a while. Tenten almost managed to catch them several times, but they escaped. Shino, Lee, and Naruto were able to catch Tenten while Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba calmed the other three down. Tenten glared at them.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked.

"You know you liked it," Ino teased.

And at the moment, Neji chose to stumble out of the room. He glared at everyone. Tenten pointed to the three girls.

"Oh shit," Hatami said.

"Stay away from her," Kiba said.

"Oh, protective are we?" Neji said, glaring.

"Watch it, Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Uchiha," Neji said, still glaring.

"Neji, calm down," Shikamaru said.

"Back off, Nara," Neji said, his glare intensifying.

"I'm severely disappointed," Tenten said, idly twirling a kunai.

"You both enjoyed it, though, didn't you?" Sakura asked. Neji and Tenten both turned pink, realizing that Sakura was right.

"Did it hurt, Midorii?" Gai asked.

"What do you mean?" Midorii asked.

"When you fell from heaven," Gai finished.

Tenten groaned and proceeded to bang her head against the wall. Neji twitched, before pulling Tenten away from the wall.

"I'm leaving," Tenten said, shuddering. All the ninja quickly agreed. Hatami paid Midorii and everyone except Midorii, Gai, and Lee raced out the door.

* * *

"Hey Hatami," Kiba said. "I'll walk you to your house." 

"Sure, thanks," Hatami said. The two walked off toward Hatami's house.

"Awww," Sakura said, "They're so cute!"

"Let's follow them!" Ino suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Kiba and Hatami arrived at her house a few minutes later. 

"Uh, thanks Kiba," Hatami said, picking up Takiya.

"You're welcome," Kiba said. The two paused for a second. Kiba quickly kissed Hatami on the cheek and left, blushing.

* * *

"Awww," Ino and Sakura said. 

"Shhh, he'll hear us," Naruto said.

"Yeah, be quiet," Kiba said.

"K-Kiba!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Hi, eavesdroppers," Kiba said, glaring.

All the ninja, hidden behind various trees, bushes, and other vegetation, laughed awkwardly. Kiba sighed.

"Come on, let's go home," Kiba said. Akamaru barked, happily.

* * *

Review. -pheonixphire

* * *


	16. The Cat

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The Cat

* * *

"KIBA!" Hatami yelled at the sleeping ninja. Takiya yipped, jumping from Hatami's arms to Kiba's head. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba cursed, as he fell out of his bed, landing face first on the floor. Akamaru looked at his owner from the bed and barked. He jumped onto Kiba's back and bounded over to Takiya. The two of them exchanged greetings, before running out of the room.

"And good morning to you too," Hatami said, helping Kiba up.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"What? I can't even come visit?" Hatami said, pretending to be offended. Kiba raised an eyebrow and proceed out the door.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Nope, came straight here," Hatami answered, following Kiba down to the kitchen. There, they found Tenten frying eggs and Neji making toast. Shino was pouring milk.

"Morning," Kiba called, sitting down. Hatami waved, before sitting down on the table. Kiba pulled out the dog food and called the Akamaru and Takiya over.

"You're up early," Tenten said.

"No, really?" Kiba said, glaring slightly at Hatami.

"What?" Hatami asked.

Tenten and Neji placed the toast and eggs on plates. Shino walked over with the cups of milk. Hatami jumped off the table and pulled a chair over. The five of them proceeded to eat their breakfast.

* * *

When they were done, Tenten and Neji raced out of the cabin, claiming that they were going to go spar and Shino ran away, leaving Kiba and Hatami with the dishes. 

"Damn," Kiba said, surveying the dirty dishes and cups.

"We might as well get started, they aren't gonna clean themselves," Hatami said. Kiba shrugged. He cleared the table, passing the plates to Hatami, who was rinsing them and placing them on the counter to dry. By the time they were done, the dogs had finished eating their breakfast.

"See, that didn't take to long," Hatami said. "Come on, let's go play with Akamaru and Takiya." Kiba nodded and followed. After a while of goofing off with the dogs, the two humans, sat down to rest. The four had almost fallen asleep when banging on the door woke them up.

* * *

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled. 

"What the hell?" Kiba asked, walking over to the door. Opening it, he sidestepped to avoid Naruto's fist, not wanting to have what he had done to Sasuke done to him.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked.

"The sensei's want to talk to us," Naruto asked. Kiba turned to Hatami. She shrugged.

"I'll stay here with the dogs," she said.

"Okay," Kiba said. He turned to Naruto and followed him out the door. He looked at the others, gathered around the middle of the clearing.

* * *

"Well, Asuma?" Ino asked. 

"What do you want to talk to us about, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we decided that you all were getting lazy, so we set up a test for you," Kurenai answered.

Before she could continue, Tenten interrupted with "Where's Gai?"

"We don't know," Asuma said, "He said something about Midorii and he raced off with Lee."

"That explains a lot?" Tenten muttered.

"May I continue?" Kurenai asked.

"Go ahead," Kakashi said, pulling out his book.

"Basically, we hid your headbands in the forest, go find them," Kurenai said.

"Or else," Kakashi added.

"Or else what?" Ino asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Asuma admitted.

"Okay…" Sakura said, sweatdropping, like everyone else.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. He walked off and came back a few moments later.

"Found it," he said. Everyone turned to see him holding his headband.

"Cheater," Tenten muttered. Neji smirked and handed her her headband. "They didn't say you couldn't use your Byakugan, after all, " Tenten said, taking her headband. Neji rolled his eyes and walked back to his cabin.

"Well, that was fun," Tenten said, turning to the group "Have a good day." She laughed and followed Neji back to the cabin. The others glared at the two.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kurenai asked. The others shrugged and walked off to find their headbands.

* * *

The nine shinobi walked in a group, searching for their headbands.

Sakura tripped over Ino's headband after fifteen minutes and collided with Sasuke. He crashed into a tree, making a headband fall from the upper branches. The headband collided with his head and he glared at it, it was Naruto's.

Akamaru sniffed out Chouji's headband a few minutes later. Shino's bugs found Hinata's and Sakura's headbands. Naruto found Shikamaru's headband in a puddle. Hinata's used her Byakugan and found Shino's and Sasuke's. Ino found a patch of flowers and ended up finding Kiba's headband half buried in the dirt.

* * *

After several hours, everyone's headbands had been returned to their owners, with plenty of jokes and pranks, like Naruto and Kiba putting water in Sasuke's headband, Shikamaru, by Ino's urging, forcing everyone to do a stupid dance using his shadow jutsu (He included Ino and ended up almost being beat up by her), and Sakura and Sasuke stealing Naruto's and Kiba's headbands, coating them with honey, and putting them near a bee hive.

As the shinobi headed back to their cabins, they heard a cat. Looking up, they found a fat white cat with black tipped ears, paws, and a black tipped plumy tail, sitting on a tree branch on an old oak tree.

"That looks like Tokira," Kiba said. He turned to Shino.

"We need Hatami and the dogs," Kiba said. Shino nodded and told his bugs what to do.

Several minutes later, the two dogs arrived, with Hatami right behind them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Is that Tokira?" Kiba said, pointing at the cat in the tree. Hatami squinted against the sun and looked at the cat.

"Oh my god, it is," Hatami said. "Somebody go get Kizumi."

"I'll go," Shino said. "But I don't know where she lives."

"Takiya knows" Hatami said. Takiya yipped at Akamaru and the two of them raced off. Shino nodded and followed the two dogs.

"Now we just need to get her down," Kiba said.

"How did she get up there in the first place?" Hatami asked. "She's forty nine days pregnant!"

"The cat's pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"That's just perfect," Kiba said. "How are we supposed to get her down without hurting the kittens?"

"Hatami, what happened!" Kizumi asked. She had just arrived with Shino and the two dogs.

"We found Tokira," Hatami said, pointing.

"Oh jeez," Kizumi said, looking at the cat.

"Didn't you notice she was gone?" Kiba asked.

"She's usually sleeping these days and I don't like to bother her," Kizumi replied, worried.

"Tokira never runs away," Hatami added.

"Let's just get her down." Kizumi said.

"How?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke, you can climb trees, can't you? Why don't you go get the cat?" Naruto asked.

"I...uh…I don't want to…" Sasuke said, flustered.

"More like you can't," Naruto said. He turned to Sakura. "He's allergic to cats," he whispered, loud enough that everyone heard. Sasuke glared at Naruto and turned to sulk. Everyone laughed. Sakura giggled, but stopped when she saw Sasuke's face.

"It's okay Sasuke," Sakura said. "Don't worry about it."

"Anyone else have a way to get Tokira down?" Kizumi asked.

"Hey Shikamaru, why don't you use your shadow jutsu to get the cat down?' Ino asked.

"It won't work on animals," Shikamaru replied, he was watching the clouds.

"Can't anyone, besides Sasuke, climb?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! I can! I can!" Naruto said. He ran towards the tree and started running up the trunk. Halfway there, he tripped and tumbled down, right into Hinata. The two rolled to the floor, Naruto laughing and Hinata blushing like mad.

"Well, it was worth a try," Kiba said.

"Any other bright ideas?" Hatami asked.

"We could use food to lure her down," Chouji suggested.

"That might actually work!" Ino said.

"Anybody have cat food?" Naruto asked. They all turned expectantly toward Kizumi.

"What?" she asked. "I don't walk around with cat food in my pocket! I don't even have pockets."

"Well, so much for that idea," Kiba said. The eleven humans and two dogs sat down to think.

A cat meowed at them and walked up to Kizumi, purring and rubbing her leg.

"Tokira!" Kizumi said, petting the cat.

"How did she get down?" Hatami asked.

"Shino…" Kiba said. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It was funny to watch you guys," Shino replied.

"Wait, how did Tokira get down?" Kizumi asked.

"I had my bugs bring her down," Shino said. Kizumi jumped up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, hugging Shino. Although Kizumi didn't notice Shino turning red, everyone else did.

"SHINO AND KIZUMI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ino and Sakura started singing. Their song broke off when they noticed an unsettling amount of bugs around them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Ino whined.

"Shino…" Sasuke and Shikamaru said, warningly. Shino shrugged.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around and goofing off. Shino and Kizumi talked in the corner, while Kiba and Hatami pranked almost everyone. After the sun had set the shinobi had nearly all fallen asleep. 

"Come on, I'll take you home," Shino said to Kizumi. The two of them walked off, Tokira asleep in Kizumi's arms.

"I guess I should be getting home to," Hatami said.

"I'll come with you," Kiba said. "Akamaru! Takiya! Let's go." The two humans and two dogs followed Shino and Kizumi back to the village.

"Awwwww," Sakura and Ino cooed.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to the cabins, it's getting late," Naruto said. Hinata giggled at the two and at Naruto's disgust. The remaining shinobi headed back to the clearing where their cabins were.

* * *

"Good night," Kizumi said. Shino nodded. Kizumi hesitated and hugged Shino once again. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Shino said, returning the hug. Kizumi smiled and walked into her home.

* * *

"Awwww" Hatami said. 

"Shino finally found someone," Kiba said. "Took him long enough."

Hatami turned toward Kiba. "Good night," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night," Kiba said, hugging her. "See you tomorrow okay?" Hatami nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

"We'd better get back to the cabins," Kiba said to Shino. Akamaru barked. 

"I heard what you said about me," Shino told Kiba. Kiba laughed awkwardly.

"I was…kidding?" Kiba backed away from Shino, and ran for his life.

* * *

And today is my birthday so I decided to update. Yay! And Chapter 17 is coming up very soon. The bad news is, I got a Mac, but apparantly the Document Edit/Preview doesn't work on Macintosh, so I have to use the Windows and blah blah blah. It takes a little longer for everthing to get posted, basically. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more chapter for Kiba, Hatami, Shino, and Kizumi, and then we get to the four main pairings. Three chapters for each of those. Two for Kakashi and Kurenai, and some other chapters which I won't tell you about because it would ruin the suspence and stuff. Hopefully, I'll finish before summer vacation is over...Review. -pheonixphire

* * *


	17. The Kidnapping

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Summery: Four teams, four sensei's, one island, one vacation. The rookie nine and Team Gai, students and sensei's, are sent on a vacation to relax, Hokage's orders. What madness will ensue? or will romance bloom instead?

* * *

**Vacation in Paradise**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Kidnapping

* * *

"Hey Shino!" Kiba called, banging on his teammates door. "I'm gonna go visit Hatami, you wanna come?" 

"Yeah, hold on," Shino replied. Kiba sat down and played with Akamaru as Shino got ready. A few minutes later, Shino burst out of his room.

"Let's go," Shino said, kicking Kiba lightly. Kiba jumped up and the two of them headed down the stairs and out the door, with Akamaru right behind them.

"Going to go see your girlfriends?" Ino asked, through her open window, as they walked by her cabin. Sakura, who was visiting her, giggled. Kiba glared and Shino ignored them.

"Come on," Shino said, walking into the forest. Kiba, muttering darkly, followed.

* * *

They arrived at the twin's home a few minutes later. 

"What happened?" Kiba asked, surveying the ruins of the house.

"They're not there and there are signs of struggling and claw marks," Shino told Kiba, some bugs settling on his hand.

"Something happened to them," Kiba said, worried. A faint meow was heard. Akamaru barked and raced off toward the sound. Shino looked at Kiba, who nodded, and the two of them followed the dog. They found him in an alley farther down the street. He was crouched over a white and black cat.

"Tokira?" Shino asked.

"I think so," Kiba said.

The two of them knelt near the bundle of fur. Shino poked it gently. The cat squirmed and meowed again. The movement showed a shallow scratch down the cat's back.

"She's hurt," Kiba said.

"It's not to bad," Shino said, picking the cat up.

"What happened to Hatami and Kizumi?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Shino replied. "Let's take Tokira to Sakura and then investigate more."

"Good idea," Kiba said. "Akamaru and I will look around, you take Tokira." Shino nodded and dashed off toward the cabins.

* * *

Shino arrived at the clearing to find the others gathered in Naruto's cabin. 

"What are you guys doing?" Shino asked, walking in. Then, remembering Tokira, he asked Sakura to heal the cat. Sakura nodded and gently picked the cat. She took her over to the dining room table, where there was already a pillow, some bandages, and a white lump. Ino dashed upstairs and threw a pillow to Hinata. Hinata caught it and placed it on the table for the cat. Sakura nodded her thanks.

"Shino, where's Kiba? And what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Kiba's looking for clues at Kizumi and Hatami's house, it seems like something bad happened to them," Shino replied. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Sakura was healing Takiya," Tenten answered, pointing to the pillow on the dining room table.

"What's Takiya doing here?" Shino asked.

"We think she was looking for Akamaru and Kiba," Naruto said. "She arrived about fifteen minutes after you and Kiba left, according to Ino."

"We assumed that something bad had happened to Hatami and Kizumi," Ino said, "Since Takiya was hurt and Hatami was nowhere to bee seen."

"Since Kiba's the only one that can understand dog, I think we should get him back here," Shikamaru said. The others nodded.

"I'll go," Shino said, turning to leave.

"No, I'll go, you rest," Tenten said, stopping him. She headed out the door. Neji hesitated, before following the kunoichi. Ino and Sakura, who had finished healing the cat, looked at each other. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Ino smiled knowingly. The two made goo goo eyes at each other before bursting into giggles, causing several of the others to look at them strangely.

* * *

"Kiba!" Tenten called, after they arrived at the village. "Akamaru!" 

"Tenten, they're over there," Neji said, pointing.

"Holy crap, where did you come from?" Tenten asked, pretending to be surprised. Neji rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Come on," he said to her. Tenten laughed and jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

"Kiba!" Tenten called. Akamaru looked up to see Tenten and Neji, and barked at Kiba to get his attention. Kiba looked up, surprised. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Takiya arrived about fifteen minutes after you left. She was hurt and Hatami was nowhere to be seen," Tenten replied. "They need you back at the cabins to translate."

"Okay, let's go," Kiba said. Tenten and Neji nodded and the three of them raced off to the cabins.

* * *

"Kiba! Finally, god, took you guys long enough," Ino said. "Takiya's over there," she told him, pointing. 

Kiba and Akamaru rushed over to find Takiya awake and yipping urgently. Akamaru jumped onto the table and licked her, barking worriedly. Takiya yipped reassuringly and turned back to Kiba.

* * *

After a while, Kiba finished his interrogation of the dog and left her in the care of Akamaru. He turned to the others and explained. 

"They were kidnapped by a something, not a someone. And apparently this was they same thing that had chased Takiya away and Tokira up a tree," Kiba told the others.

"And Takiya doesn't know what it is?" Sakura asked.

"All she knew what that it was large, brown, and green," Kiba said.

"NO! HOW DARE THEY SHAME THE UNSHAMEALE COLOR GREEN BY DOING SUCH SHAMEFUL ACTS!" Lee screamed. "I MUST FIND GAI!" And with that he raced off. After a few minutes, they could hear the famous 'Lee Gai' speech and see the sunset. It was noon.

"Okay…" Ino said. "You know what, I feel sorry for you two," she said to Neji and Tenten. They shrugged, used to this type of behavior.

"What about HATAMI AND KIZUMI?" Kiba asked, rather violently.

"Well, I think we split up and search," Shikamaru said.

"Have two people per group, since we don't know what we're dealing with," Sasuke told them.

"But we have an odd number now that Lee ran off," Sakura said. "How about three groups of three and one group of two?" she asked.

"Okay, Kiba, you and Shino can be the two group, since your good at tracking and such. Hinata and Neji, you have Byakugan, so you have to be on different teams. That way two teams with have your abilities. Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. Neji, Tenten, and Sakura. I'll go with my normal team," Shikamaru said. The others nodded.

"What about them?" Ino asked, pointing to the three animals.

"Those two need to rest, but Akamaru is going to come with me," Kiba told them. "Now let's go." Akamaru barked, jumped off the table, and followed Kiba and the others out the door.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, go north. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, go east. Shino and Kiba, south. Me, Ino and Chouji will go west. Meet back here in two hours," Shikamaru told them. They nodded and rushed off into the forests.

* * *

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered, activating his bloodline. He looked around as the three of them raced through the eastern forest. They heard a rustle toward their left and paused. 

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Neji looked and rolled his eyes.

"It's a squirrel," Neji told them.

"A squirrel?" Tenten asked.

"It's a squirrel," Neji repeated, "Look."

The three turned to find a small red squirrel hop out of the bushes. It was almost out of sight when they noticed a patch of green.

"Catch that squirrel!" Sakura said.

* * *

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline. She looked around. 

"See anything?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. After about an hour, they had still not found anything.

"We should be getting back now," Sasuke said. "It's been over an hour, and we're going to need about an hour to get back."

"Which way?" Naruto asked, looking around. All the trees seemed the same.

"We w-went north, so t-to get b-back, we s-should go south," Hinata said.

"Which way's south?" Sasuke asked.

"I d-don't know," Hinata answered, looking around.

"Wait! Didn't they say that moss grows on the west side of trees!" Naruto said.

"Wasn't it on the south side?" Sasuke asked.

"I t-think it was t-the north side," Hinata said. (A/N I haven't used one of these in a while…anyway, from what I know, moss does grow on the north side of trees. And it's about to get fairly confusing.)

"It grows on the west side!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Hinata shrugged. The walked over to a tree and found the green moss. (A/N yup, here comes the confusing part.)

"So, that way is west," Naruto said, pointing north.

"So s-south would be that way?" Hinata asked, pointing south.

"No, south would be that way," Sasuke said, pointing north.

"Well, north is that way, Naruto said, pointing east. "So south would be that way," he said, pointing west.

"But n-north is this way," Hinata said, pointing north.

"Isn't north that way?" Sasuke said, pointing south.

"No, north is this way," said Naruto, pointing east. "So south is that way," he said, pointing west.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Let's just go."

"Pick a direction," Naruto said. He pointed west, Hinata pointed south, and Sasuke pointed north.

"This isn't going to work," Sasuke said.

"How about we drop a stick and go that direction?" Naruto suggested.

"Fine," Sasuke said. The three of them found sticks and dropped them. They all pointed in different directions.

"W-what do we d-do now?" Hinata asked.

"We go that way!" Naruto said, pointing west again.

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke said. Hinata sighed. (A/N If only they had listened to Hinata…)

* * *

"Akamaru, you smell anything?" Kiba asked. Akamaru shook his head. 

"What about you guys?" Shino asked his bugs. They had seen nothing either. Suddenly, Akamaru growled and raced off.

"I think he smelled something. Come on," Kiba said, chasing after the dog.

* * *

"We're lost," Shikamaru said. The three of them had headed west from the cabins over two hours ago. They had gotten lost in less then fifteen minutes. 

"But I don't wanna die!" Ino said. Chouji finished his chips about an hour ago. The three had also found nothing that would lead them to Hatami and Kizumi.

"All we have to do is wait for the sunset," Shikamaru said, "Then we can see which direction in which."

"But that's in like five hours!" Ino whined. "Let's just go that way," she said, pointing north, "Maybe we can get back to the cabins."

"I…need…chips!" Chouji said.

* * *

With Neji, Tenten, and Sakura chasing a squirrel, Kiba and Shino following a dog, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto walking in a completely different direction from the cabins due to direction confusion, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji completely and utterly lost, no one actually met back at the cabins after two hours. Oh well.

* * *

The three of them walked north, hoping to get back to the cabins. After twenty minutes of walking, they stopped for a break. Hearing rustling in the bushes, they turned and prepared for the worst, only to find Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata stumble out. 

"What's g-going on?" Hinata asked.

"We're lost," Ino said.

"HA! I know exactly where we are!" Naruto said.

"We're lost too," Sasuke said.

"Traitor," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke and Naruto were arguing again, Ino was complaining, and Chouji was in chip mourning.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. Hinata poked him.

"The c-cabins are over t-that way," she told him. Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said, "We're going that way," he said, pointing southeast. They others shrugged, continued their activates, but followed Shikamaru and Hinata. They did finally manage to get back to the cabins, much to the relief of everyone.

* * *

"I got it!" Tenten yelled, grabbing for the squirrel. It leapt out of her grasp and caused her to almost crash into a tree. Neji lunged for it after it escaped from Tenten's hold, but it evaded his capture also. He managed to avoid the tree, like Tenten, but, unlike Tenten, he tripped on one of the tree's roots and crashed into her. Sakura laughed at them, they glared, and she went back after the squirrel. 

"Oh my god!" Tenten said, after pushing Neji off of her.

"What?" Neji asked, picking himself up.

"You are amazingly heavy," Tenten said, dodging the clump of grass he threw at her. "And…" she continued, "I thought that Lee was the only one that chased squirrels." Realization dawned on the two, they looked at each other, horrified.

"Caught it!" Sakura yelled, holding the squirrel for them to see. "Apparently, the green was just a leaf."

"Lovely," Tenten said.

* * *

"It's a cave!" Kiba said. Akamaru had led them to a large, damp cave. 

"The bugs say that there are only two people in there," Shino said.

"Hatami and Kizumi!" Kiba said, racing for the entrance.

"Not so fast," Shino said, grabbing Kiba's collar and yanking him back down. "There are traps."

"I don't care," Kiba said. He jumped out of Shino's grasp and leapt of the entrance. Shino sighed and followed. Dodging several kunai and a rain of shuriken, they found themselves in another chamber. In the corner where Hatami and Kizumi, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Kiba growled. He ran over to the twins, with Shino right behind them. When Hatami's blindfold was off, her eyes widened at the sight of Kiba, but then she tried to say something. Beside them, Shino had removed Kizumi's blindfold and gag.

"Hold on," Kiba said, trying to get Hatami's gag off. The first thing both of them said was "Behind you."

Kiba and Shino spun around to find a large brown bear. It was standing at the entrance of the cave, growling. The green part was a large band like cuffs around its neck, arms, and legs. It growled louder and advanced toward the four of them. Kiba and Shino turned back to the twins and quickly removed the last of the ropes. Turning back, they found that the bear was only a few feet away.

"We have to get out," Kiba said. The others nodded. "Akamaru, distract him, please." Akamaru barked, ran forward, and out the cave. The bear turned its head to follow the little dog.

"Now!" Shino said, running out of the cave with the others, while the bear was still following Akamaru.

"You know the green bands on the bear?" Hatami asked, as they ran.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kiba asked.

"They're controlling it," Kizumi said.

"Controlling it?" Shino asked.

"Yeah," Hatami answered.

"Then we just have to get them off," Kiba said.

"The bugs can get the arm and leg cuffs, but they won't be able to get the neck one," Shino said.

"Me and Akamaru will get it," Kiba said. He jumped up on to a branch and waited for the bear. The others kept running.

By the time the bear raced under the branch where Kiba and Akamaru waited, the arm and leg cuffs we off, thanks to Shino and his bugs. As soon as the bear passed under the tree, Kiba and Akamaru jumped on its back. There they quickly got to work on removing the band, as the bear thrashed around, trying to get the two off its back. Several times, its claws almost managed to scratch the two on its back, but were never actually able to.

The second the green band was off, the bear stopped. Kiba and Akamaru slid off its back and jumped back onto the tree branch. The bear looked around and blinked. Then it walked off, back towards the cave were the twins were held captive.

"That was close," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba! Are you okay?" Hatami asked, raced toward him and Akamaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba said, hugged the girl. Shino and Kizumi arrived, holding hands.

"Tokira and Takiya are back at the cabins. Let's go back there," Shino suggested. The others agreed and they head back towards the cabins.

* * *

There, Hatami and Kizumi ran to their pets and sighed when they healed, thanks to Sakura. After dinner, Hatami and Kizumi explained to everyone that the bear was being controlled and was forced to kidnap them. They also told them that their parents were killed by a ninja and the ninja's daughter was the one who could control animals, like the bear. 

"Revenge, I suppose," Hatami said.

"Even though we were barely four at the time it happened," Kizumi said.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us," Kiba assured them. The others nodded.

"What do we do now?" Hatami asked.

"Our house is pretty much destroyed," Kizumi said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure Kiba and Shino won't mind," Ino added, giggling.

The four turned red. Everyone else laughed. Soon, it was decided that Hatami and Kizumi would live with the ninjas. Hatami and Kizumi would stay in Tenten's room and Tenten would share Neji's room. Everyone was just about to start teasing Tenten when Lee ran into the room.

"HAVE YOU AVENGED THE COLOR GREEN!" he asked.

"Yes Lee, we 'avenged the color green'" Tenten answered, exasperated.

"I MUST GO TELL GAI!" Lee said, running back out the room.

Everyone sighed and turned back to Neji and Tenten.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room with Neji?" Hatami asked Tenten.

"Don't worry about it," Tenten said, reassuringly. "Neji can sleep on the floor."

* * *

I…finally...finished! YEAH! Well, here's my excuse this time. My computer wouldn't let me upload the documents and the Stories and Stats Links wouldn't work. Neither would the search and on profile pages the stories wouldn't show up and yeah… I guess it was because I was using a Macintosh. So, I had to use the other computer, the Windows, and my sister hogged it and blah blah blah. Anyway, I finished. Well, next up will be three chapters each for each of the four main pairings. First up, Neji and Tenten! Review. -pheonixphire

* * *


End file.
